The burden
by Eos-hime
Summary: Harry was able to save Cedric from death by his newly awaken power, deep in the one he saved the guilt is being born. "How could we place this burden on him? How could I be so weak?..." a bit dark Harry/Cedric
1. Chapter 1

** Hi everyone! **

**Well for the first thing – I don't own Harry Potter, this is a story written only for a pleasure of writing and reading, I don't get money for this.**

**Second – The story starts at the end of last quest in the Tournament, so in the final stage of fourth book.**

**Third – The change is that Harry was able to send Cedrick away before Voldemort was reborn, so he don't die. Harry power will grow in my story, his magic will expand to the point that was never mentioned in books and yeah, you may see Harry as little dark.**

**And finally – this will be BL story (Boy's love), so if you dislike don't read.

* * *

**

**Prologue **

Cedric shivered, he had never saw Potter look like this – one that was never afraid, pride of his Hause. That boy was terrified to the core "I was here before... in my dreams." Harry eyes scaned the place in search for the way out.

"What is it? What do you mean?" Cedric asked coming over to the shivering boy "Where are we?"

"Go to the Cup." Harry told in stern voice apparently trying to control himself "Go to it... you must run. He want me, not you..." he turned his head away "Go to the Cup at once!" he ordered as if he was the older one

"Calm down, what is it?" Diggory put his hands on Harry arms and tried to confirm something, the idea that was born in his mind was to unreal to be true "What do you mean?" then he heard something – they were not alone he let go of Harry arms and lifted his wand "Who are you and what do you want?" the question died in his throat as he felt Harry tense up behind him "Harry?"

"Step back." Harry noticed that he missed comforting warm now that Cedric let go of him but quickly banished that thought it was not the time "What do you want Wormtail?" his mind wandered around the question what do now, tension that build up in the last quest grew even more; Harry magic started to tremble inside him, trying to get out all at once – that fear that appeared started to take over, Voldemort presence lingered all over the place and focused in the bundle that older man held in his arms. Somehow Harry knew what it was and thet idea made him step back a little.

"Kill the spare." voice ordered, green light moved toward the Cedric who didn't know what to do, he understood in that moment that he was going to die... his mind didn't even tried to fight it, resignation...

"Stop this!" Harry magic wards broke and pure power enveloped him for a second and then moved on Diggory right before green light reached him "Keep him out of this! It's me, only me!" Harry screamed _'I don't want anyone else to die for me!!!' _Harry magic responded to this calling and bright light of pure magic disappeared taking other boy away. _'Thank you.' _he felt weak but somewhat relived, that if he was to fight again no one would be there to suffer because of him.

Before he even collected himself he felt that he was captured by some stone statue and faced the flame and potion that gave him bad feeling but now he had no power to fight it.

***###***

Cedric could hear the screams of joy, that were to welcome the winner – he froze in realization that he was still alive "Harry..." he whispered and tried to locate the other boy, but he couldn't. "Headmaster." he looked at the Dumbledore shame all over his face, fingers gripping on his wand that back there was of no use "Save him, please." silent plea left his mouth "He is still there." Diggory right hand went up to his face, with trembling lips he whispered just one more thing "He choose to save me and I didn't even tried to fight back there. I was calling myself a Hogwart Champion... a a joke, he was the one all along. Only he."

"What happened?!" Dumbledore asked "Who should I save?" his heart knew the answer, his magic knew the power that send Cedric here and dispelled without leaving the trace.

"Harry... he is still there." trembling young man looked at his wand "I was of no use... to the one I should have protected." he felt like a child that saw the wand for the first time _'I can't even fight, HE bears that burden for all of us. We depend on him so much, that we have him fight our battles.' _he realized that Harry tried to send him away the moment the arrived to that cementary.

Which could mean only one thing, Harry unlike him knew that he-Cedric would not be able to protect himself and he wanted to protect him "Don't die." Cedric managed to mumble before his mind went blank _'I want to tell you something.' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you reviews and messages I hope that this chapter will live up to your hopes.**

**Review:)

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**In his eyes**

Cedric stood in the Hospital Wing, he felt out of place – after all he never really needed to come here. His eyes focused on the sleeping Harry, who mumbled something in pain – ever since he returned and said "He is back" he didn't even woke up and it was thirty hours ago. What's more Headmaster was not as shocked as Cedric believed he would be. Something was going on without a doubt; for a long time now, so even his friends just tended to him without questioning things that happened

"Ron, it's starting again." the girl who Harry is always with, Cedric recalled her name to be Hermione, said with worry.

"I hope that he will wake up soon." Ron responded and extended his arm to put his hand on Harry shoulder, the girl held boys hand; it shocked Cedric – but soon he understood, a violent shake went 'thru Harry body, again and again as if he was trying to move but couldn't and that scream of pain and fear. Each shake was like a punch for Cedric, he never saw such a thing in his life.

"We are here." Hermione said softly "Nothing happened."

"Yes, mate – we are fine, no one was hurt. Wake up." Ron spoke with worried face "You are safe."

"Leave them alone..." Harry mumbled in his sleep and tears run down by his face "I'm sorry it's my fault, I'm sorry... I didn't stop him, he came back."

Hermione looked at Ron and mumbled "It's no use. I think that he is dreaming about Voldemort and since his scar is so hot – those may not be just dreams."

"You are using his name." Cedric stated with shock written all over his face, she spoke in such manner as if she expected that to happen all along. Come to think of it none of the three Ron, Hermione or Dumbledore weren't shocked when he told them what happened and when Harry said that Dark Lord returned – they were expecting it? Harry back then was not shocked either and he knew Dark Lord servant name too.

"Why should I fear to say his name?" Hermione looked at Cedric still holding Harry hand "Harry says it clearly every time, it's Voldemort. We don't fear his name, since fear of the name would fuel the fear of the person."

"You are quite used to the situation." Cedric looked at her hand "Does that happens often?" he wanted her to remove that hand from Harry, he didn't knew why but he just wanted to send them away.

"Harry in this bed, you mean?" Ron put a new wet cloth on Harry forehead "Quite often. He is spending a lot of time in here. He always did, since the first year."

"If you mean such unstable dreams – they happen too. But now they are escalating, probably as a result of his return." Hermione looked at Cedric with calm face "You can go, there is no need for you to be here too. You should rest more, must have been hard on you – to see a part of our world, our reality."

"You say it like the three of you..." older boy tensed up "As if I was not strong enough."

"You don't lack the power or knowledge – what you miss is all we lived 'thru." she responded with calm vice "Harry let in only us, somehow we got tied by his fate, but it not that we don't want too."

Cedric noticed that she was telling him off, they wanted him to forget it and return to his dorms.

"You weren't there." anger build up in Cedric "You haven't seen that place, you..."

"I would die there, you wanted to say." Hermione said still calmly "Yes, I would unless Harry would protect me – just like it happened to you." she pointed out "I survived many times thanks to him, thanks to luck as well. In the first year when we had to get to Voldemort before he would get the Stone, in second year when I almost got killed by a Basilisk... over and over again, I survived." she looked at him with some sort of envy and worry "Our lives are not like yours. We are here so Harry wouldn't be alone, so he would live on."

"Stay back. You were saved by Harry, he wanted to save you – but don't get involved in this any more Diggory. If you get hurt he will suffer." Ron said "He will think of it as f his own fault. Return to your dorm and forget."

"You don't understand!"

"No, it's you who don't understand." Ron let his temper to get to his head and blurted out "WE rose our wands on the teachers more than once, we fight each and every time for the rest of you to have normal lives. Someone like you would never understand, you who never had to use your wand to truly protect yourself before this Tournament."

Cedric froze, that was indeed true, the reason he froze in fear on that night was the fact that he never really had to attack with all he got, protect his life. He was at his seven year and yet mere four year student could tell him off like that and he was right.

"Stop this." weak voice reached their ears "Hermione, Ron – get Dumbledore, please." he asked

"Harry!?" Hermion shouted, then she looked at her friend, noticed his calm face and nodded "Sure, we will be back soon." she dragged Ron out of the room and closed the doors.

"I'm glad that nothing happened to you." Harry sat up and waved his hand in the direction of the chair "Sat down, looks like you want to talk."

"Harry, I... I'm sorry." Cedric said not looking at the younger boy, his face showing shame and self-disgust "I was of no use."

"What are you talking about?" Harry seamed different somehow, Cedric could point it but he was sure it was the case "It's me who is sorry, I should he known that Voldemort would pull off something like that get me out of the school."

"What do you mean?"

"I dreamed about that place every night, about Voldemort being there. But in the end it didn't helped us to get a rid of him. Instead I was to weak and he was able to get a new body." Cedric notice that Harry was trembling a bit, trying to stay calm and collect – he wondered why was that, as if he didn't want for anyone to know how much pain he felt over that.

"I..." older boy started

"Listen, what they told is right – that cementary or here you are not needed. It was a miss on our side that we get you involved." Harry said his eyes rose up to look at opening doors that revealed Dumbledore "Headmaster." he bowed his head "Do you know who is the spy?" Cedric felt dismissed all of the sudden as if he didn't existed at all.

"Harry, I'm sorry" old man said while coming closer "That's my fault. To let in a Death Eater, unbelievable mistake from my side."

"No, we should have noticed." Harry winced "But then again, only now I could see the face in my dreams, not before."

Cedric looked at them with a mixture of fear and anger, he stood up and left the room in hurry – that was to much for him to by ignored.

"Don't hold a grudge." he heard the voice behind him "It's for your well being." Hermione said "Apparently Harry have no wish for you to be hurt, so he will try to separate from you. He always does that, even with us."

"In his eyes – what are we? In Harry Potter eyes eyes are we all that weak?"

"No, he believes that you are stronger than then him and better for the place in Tournament. But this is it. Voldemort is his private matter, not something you should get involved in."

"This is the matter of the whole Wizarding World."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked "Well I guess it would true, but most of the Wizarding World has no idea how many times Voldemort could return before the last night. Even now – they don't want to believe in his return, they will denay it until there will be no other choice." she turned back and said one last thing "We are grateful for your concern, but if you are not ready to die for him in case of such need – if you are not ready to fight with all you got to destroy enemies, to protect those he treasure despite of breaking the law... stay back. That's what we do."

Cedric was left alone the corridor, her words hit him like the lighting – break the law? What on Earth they did so that she has to put it this way. Golden Trio – that's how they were called, but Cedric just realized that it was more then teasing the Saviour of the Wizarding World and his friends. They seamed to far away from normal students now – so very far away from him.

"In his eyes we are too weak, I'm too weak – and in fact we made him this way.".

Harry looked at Headmaster with guilt "I'm sorry, so very much. He returned and I couldn't stop him."

"Harry, it's not your fault. If anyone is at fault here its me." Dumbledore stated "I didn't protect you enough." old man put his hand on Harry shoulder "My boy, you had to suffer again."

"I..." Harry tried to say something

"No, you did all you could, including saving Mr. Diggory there." pride was present in those words "Your magic grew so much."

"I don't know what happened." Harry said "I was so shaken by the final task and then that cementary. When he was about to die I just couldn't control the wave – my magic saved him not me."

"Which means that he ha his role in this." Dumbledore stood up "Magic would act on its own only in two cases."

"One is when you are to die or suffer." said Ron who stood silently by the wall ever since Diggory left.

"And the other is when the person important to you is to die." Hermione ended "Your mother magic did that all those years ago, itself it invoked great spell of the ancient magic."

"It was different." Harry said

"Then isn't he important to you?" Hermione asked "He is, you look up to him Harry. He is normal in any possible way and has traits that gave him a place in the Tournament. Isn't he like you would like to be?"

"What?" Harry pondered at those words, they were very true. Cedric had everything he ever wanted so Harry felt a need to protect him at any cost, but was it a good enough of a reason for his magic to act on its own. "Headmaster?"

"Yes?" older man smiled gently

"I would like to be alone for a while." he lied down "I need to think about it." Harry started to recollect last year and noticed that many times he was looking at Cedric, observed him, maybe Hermione was right then... out of the sudden he remembered that Cedric touched him on the cementary and that the feeling was great. Warmth spread all over his body and he had smiled, his eyes shined with many colours as if magic itself was happy to.

* * *

How do you like it?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey:) Thanks for reading this story:)

Here is the response for **Alex ( )**

I'm not planning on making Harry a weak person – he is undecided now 'cos of his wavering magic (he is changing along with it) He will protect himself all right on his own, so don't worry:)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**End of the year**

Harry looked at his guests, they stood by the wall of the room in distance from his bed as if they weren't sure what to do.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell them about that." Harry told not looking at anyone "You were acting under a spell, so I'm not going to report it. It was after all my fault." older boy tried to tell something "No, don't protest, most of grow up cannot break this spell so you don't have be able."

"I should, but in that labirynth a could only think of winning." Krum said with guilt "I cannot believe that none of reported this."

"You know 'Arry is righ...t" Fleur said softly

"Cedric won't tell either, Headmaster asked him not too." Harry said "How that old man knows of everything always amazed me, non of us told him and yet he knows."

"He is a great man Harry." Victor assured "For us too, the debt we have toward him has yet to be paid." older boy took out something from his pocket "For that old debt and the new one that I now have to you – accept this. Keep this with you all the time."

"What?" Harry reached out his hand and felt that his magic engulfed what other one held in his hands and soft light could be seen, then it calmed down. Harry took and opened it to see a little mirror "What is this?"

"Your magic is protecting you." Victor laughed in awe "And we hoped to beat you... You truly are the strongest of our generation as it was said all those years ago."

"I don't know what is going on – in fact it had never happened before." saviour of the world looked at his wand hand with wonder "I just hope that this will help me win next time."

" You see 'Arry, you couldn't control it." Fleur spoke again "You simply gave it all out to save Cedric Diggory, between the choice of protecting yourself and another person you choose the second option; not many would do it."

"Yes." Vector pointed at the mirror in Harry hands "This is my response to that act – I have the other one, always with me. If you need help just summon me – I and my school will support you, fight for you."

Harry froze, he didn't want anyone to fight for him – he was not Voldemort to need a henchman "I'm sorry but..."

"Don't refuse Harry – we are not like children of this school. You know that we aren't – Durmstrang teaches black magic too." Victor said calmly "We can be of help and we wouldn't be burden on you, we can fight for our lives. I don't think bad of Cedric, but he as the older one should have protect you not the other way around, since he was chosen as the best of your school. We are not like he is, sons of Durmstrang would be of use to you."

"I don't want to drag anyone else to this." Harry said

"Let's try a different way then." Victor let out an irritated groan "Your magic is an active type, rare type I must say, but we would be able to assist you in learning how to control it."

Harry looked up shocked by Victor words and looked at the mirror once more "You truly can?"

"We know of magic that your school doesn't teach." Victor said "Each school depends on what your superior has on mind, right? There are things that you know and we don't – just like they are branch's of magic that only her school teach." Fleur nodded to those words "So we can help you to learn how to control that raw power and be of use in many other situations, for the sake of our world. You don't have to be alone in this."

"Thank you. You know Victor I had never thought that you were such a talkative type, what's more school type."

"I gave the feeling of a brute power – that how my magic made me... I'm nothing of sort." Krum looked at Fleur "I did what what I wanted."

" 'Arry I want to tell you... My school will support you as well, I still have the debt on me." Fleur reminded "You saved my sister, its a life debt."

"It was nothing."

"It was once again something that not many would do." Victor pointed out

"Yes." Fleur held out her hand to Harry and lowered her head and stared chanting something, silvery glow enveloped whole room for a few seconds.

**Week later, end of the school year **

"Harry is everything all right?" Hermione asked "You look pale."

"No, I'm fine." he moved toward the Front Doors "I'm going to the lake for a while, I will be back for the feast."

"Ok, but don't sulk on your own."

"See you Hermione." Harry left the castle and smiled as sun embraced him "This is the best." he was calm, his magic stabilized during past week or maybe he got used to its sudden actions, it calmed him that Victor promised to research his problem and contact him later on. Harry fingers traced the silvery hairs that clung to his left wrist like same sort of a bracelet, Fleur gave it to him that day saying that those are Veela hairs and that it would protect him, his magic didn't reacted so he accepted it. "That day was full of unexpected things, that oath she made." he mumbled "But what happened cannot be taken back anyway, I'm somehow glad." he sat down by the lake and let his mind roam around.

Cedric observed Harry as he left the castle and winced at the bracelet – he still didn't knew what was that, Harry never had it before and according to what Cedric knew it was made from Veela hairs. "Veela would gave it to a person she doesn't care about, in fact its rare case to see it on someone else then Veela partner." he bit his lip wondering if Fleur managed to get Harry for herself, that idea made him angry.

"You shouldn't stalk other people." Harry said, his eyes were closed and he still sat where he first were in fact he didn't even looked in Cedric direction. "I know its you Cedric, my magic knows you very well."

"I... how did you..." Cedric turned away to hide his blush "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I don't really mind you here but if I didn't knew it was you, it could hurt." Harry played with silvery hairs

"That bracelet, how did you got it?" Cedric asked

"That? Fleur gave it to me, for protection." Harry laughed "I was quite shocked myself, but how could I turn down such a gift."

"I see." Cedric face was unreadable, but deep in his soul the anger build up

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked "You have no time to wander around, have you?"

"Harry I want to help you." other boy said not looking at Golden Boy, his heart beat very fast in hope for a good answer

"No." Harry stood up "I don't want you in this mess." Harry turned around and left Cedric alone by the lake.

"Why?" older one fists hit the ground, the feeling of being inferior hit him hard, he believed that Harry refused him 'cos of what happened back then. "I can do better." he said to himself "You will see me as strong enough one day. Strong enough to stay by your side." That gave him a great feeling, hoping to see, just once more the eyes that looked at him when they were about to reach for the Cup "Let's do it together." Cedric felt a wave of hotness going by him, just a memory of those eyes could do this to him. His fingers went to his wand and gripped onto it franticly as if he wanted to prove something to himself. He wanted to have it again, trust as they went for the Cup together.. as if they were destined to win – the two of them.

"I won't be the burden for you, never again Harry." he whispered softly "Never again I will add weight to your problems, I will protect you."

Harry entered the castle and let out a groan, Diggory was problematic - not only he tended to appear in Harry dreams recently, when he wasn't having the visions, but also he didn't gave up on his resolve to help "I will never let it happen, I have the feeling that if he would die my magic will go berserk." he looked 'thru the window toward the place were he left older boy his heart beat faster "But I must say it was nice to speak with him one more time before the break. My magic seams to be happy to." he could sense a soft wave of power going around him, plesant feeling spread by his whole body.

* * *

I hope you liked it:)

I have a a problem _ was Cedric sixth year or seventh? It has a great meanig for next chapter so please respond.

- And in addition vote: Do we make them meet each other 'thru the break?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all who responded to my questions, I would love to read more reviews, as well, so I hope that after reading this you will press review button.**

**Thank you for supporting me with ideas, I will accept any of them – but I'm not promising to use it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Cedric would not die...

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**When I protect you.**

Harry sat in his bedroom, the returned „home" a week ago and tried to collect his mind since then. HE knew that making some plans would be important and was sure that Dumblerore was doing something, but apparently that sly old man didn't thought that informing Harry was needed for now. Thankfully he had contact with Victor, every night older boy mirror-called him and passed down informations about recent happenings. Harry wondered how he knew all about it since he was at school, but probably Durmstrang was a lot different then Hogwart. Possible to stay over the summer too – of that Harry was envious.

"Let's go out for a bit." Harry stood up and left his room "I wonder if something happened today." he mumbled to himself.

Harry mind dozed of as he sat down in the park, breeze was nice and his magic was calm, he went back to the night of Voldemort return trying to focus on what was going on with his magic – that's what Victor advised him to do everyday, try to understand his own power. Funny thing that always it started from when he was reaching for the Cup. With each day his memories were more detailed, about everything, he could even tell what was Cedric voice like. Harry felt warmth envelop him on the thought, his heart was crying out to see Hufflepuff again. It worried him...

"No." Harry opened his eyes "I want only to be sure that everything is fine with him." his words were lifeless, even he knew deep in his heart that it was a lie. "Cedric." name left his lips and sounded I the air.

"Hey, Potter!" he heard "Who is that Cedric, you are calling his name every night, "Don't kill him! Don't kill Cedric!" - who is he, your boyfriend?"

"Hey, Big De." Harry said without responding to previous words, trying to calm down; in those dreams he had Cedric was dead "How was your day? Did you beat up another ten years old kid?"

"What your problem Potter?" Dudley asked while coming closer

"It's nothing. Just leave me alone – I want to think. I know that you don't, but I have to." Harry said and felt that something was not right, the aura changed and it got cold in a second "Go home, now." he ordered despite of others listening, he had to get them out of here and soon.

"What do you say?" Dudley decided to not obey, he couldn't in front of his band, but he felt something.

"Go home, now! If you don't want to die – in home you are safe." Harry said while scanning the air "They are here." two dark clothed figures came out of the thin air and moved closer "Dudley run!" Harry knew that Dudley could see, but he could feel. Others were already running and Dudley went after them, Harry smirked slightly "You know I'm rather pissed." he announced to Dementors "It would be better if you just left." silver patronus cut the air and Harry turned back to see who send it.

"Harry are you all right?" Cedric asked, he had no time to look at the said boy, since Dementor tried to get to him "Answer to me."

Harry blinked few times, Cedric was here as if he was summoned by his memories, but he had no time to think about it – something else hit him, Dementor were here, but somehow he was fine. Only slightly sad, there was no despair, no green light or voices "Why?" but there was none to answer, he noticed that Dudley was lying on the road and run to him "Are you all right?"

"Harry, go home!" Cedric shouted while concentration on his patronus to gave him orders "I will handle this." he panted already, his patronus was not strong enough and Harry knew it, apparently Cedric had never used it on the real thing before. Harry let a bit of his magic pour out, just like Victor told him some time ago, and wrapped it around Dudley.

"Cedric, you need more powerful memory." Harry said his eyes were nothing like before, he was once again the one from cementary The-Boy-Who-Lived "Memory that is stronger than anything."

Cedric heard him but he didn't understand, it was just hard to fend of two Dementors at once, finally his silver light died down and he fell on the ground "Harry..." his eyes searched for the boy

"It will be fine" Harry said, magic was already in control, his hand pointed at Dementor and without the wand he conjured the patronus, full of pure light. "I can fend of and destroy around one hundred at once." Harry voice held no emotions as if he wasn't himself and maybe he wasn't... his mind went blank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Other plane~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'What is going on? Where am I?_' Harry asked himself now that he didn't saw anything he was alone in darkness '_What is going on?'_

**It's fine** voice announced **Nothing happened **

_'Who are you?'_ Harry tried to locate the voice

**I'm you, your other self.**

_'Are you my magic?_ Harry asked, realizing that it could only mean that.

**Yes** Harry knew now that the voice was coming from inside him

_'Did you took care of them for me?_' darkness started to disappear, warm feelings engulfed Harry

**Yes, you should go back He is worried about you.** Voice told to Harry **He is special to...** Harry couldn't hear any more

"Harry! Harry!" frantic voice called out to him, Harry opened his eyes "Thank goodness Harry, you are back." Cedric started to calm down, but Harry could tell that he was trembling

Harry blinked and tried to move; it was when he realized his position in that moment, he was lying with his head on Cedric lap and other boy hold onto him very tightly, it was a nice feeling to be so close, strange but nice. Harry looked up to see Cedric face, it was when it hit him – sadness in older one eyes, some sort of emptiness and tears, that as of now Cedric tried to wipe away.

"Did you cried?" Harry asked while he rose his hand and placed it on Cedric face to wipe them himself, it was as if the time stopped at that moment Harry heart beat faster as he realized what he was doing, but as he decided to move his hand away Cedric covered it with his own and gripped on it as if he wanted to confirm that Harry was all right. Harry blushed slightly, he had never did such a thing before – to be so intimate with someone was very new.

"Once again." in shame, not for his tears but for what happened during the battle, Cedric cried out in humiliated voice "I was a burden." he bit on his lip trying to not cry more to save some dignity.

"Cedric, you tried to save me." Harry said while lifting up to look the other boy in the eyes, his hand still in Cedric grip "I'm grateful." Harry smiled

_'That smile'_ Cedric said to himself '_That is the smile I wanted to see.' _he squeezed Harry hand and wanted to tell something more, but other voice stopped their moment alone.

"I'm sorry, but you should stop for now." old woman stated, Harry gasped since he knew her, she lived near to the Dursley's. He jumped and moved away from Cedric, who as well let go of him. Cedric didn't looked at the woman, worried what he would see in her eyes.

"Harry you should go back home, they can return for you. Take Dudley and the other boy with you and I will contact Dumbledore. I will kill Mundugus later too, he was to protect you tonight." she said in irritated voice "Ministry will try to arrest you or expel.. I have no idea." they were walking, she held Harry arm to ensure that he was fine and Cedric was left with moveing Dudley who was still only half-concious.

"I haven't used my wand." Harry said, he didn't knew why he was saying this – but apparently someone or rather something knew what to do "Only Cedric did – he saved me."

"Harry that's not how..." Cedric tried to protest

"Listen, you will go home." Harry said "I will not tell who saved me, they can check my wand as much as they want to – I haven't used any magic 'thu it today."

"You..." Mrs. Figg whistled "You have some traits of a Snake House. You are as smart as they say, Harry Potter."

"Harry?" Cedric didn't understand what was going on

"Ministry don't believed in his return, right?" Harry stated "They will do whatever it takes to stop me from talking, as you can see that includes killing me. And that's not all – that includes all I care about or those who care for me." his voice was a bit shaken "Ministry may try to hurt you."

"Impossible." Cedric opposed

"Either that or Voldemort has Dementors on his side." Mrs. Figg said "I will contact Headmaster, go into the House and don't leave again."

"Yes." Harry nodded to her "But later on Mrs. Figg you will have to tell me who you are. You have never before shown that you know who I am."

"You had became more powerful then your parents already. You will be our only hope." with those word she left

"I?" Harry looked at Cedric who was leading ill-looking Dudley and bit on his lip _'Only when I'm protecting you, only then I can use that power. When I'm protecting you, I'm becoming someone else.' _Harry opened the doors and frowned sadly _'I don't want you to be in any more danger, I'm sure now. Anyone, just not you. I had never felt it before, you – just who are you for me? No, it doesn't matter – just to keep that feeling, I must be able to control my power at will. Then I will win and get a chance...' _Harry felt a bit hot '_A chance to tell you why I will try to separate from you now. If he would knew that I feel like that toward you – you would be dead in an instant. They must not know that you were here.'_ Harry froze at the sight in the living room – it was bad, he didn't counted on the being here already, it was bad...

Four man and one strangely looking woman looked at them, in her eyes was malice that Harry felt only from one person before.

"Mr. Potter." she spoke "May we see your wand?" her voice was as sweet as a candy, but it hid the poison - Harry opened his mouths to speak...

* * *

Hope that you liked it - more action in next chapter, but i hope that a little cute scene was welcome.

Review - please:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey:) I'm sorry for the delay, but I had to prepare an important project for my university, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as much as I did during writing it.**

**Thank you for all messages and reviews – all your ideas were noted and may appear during the story, but as I said not all can. **

**In addition – If you have at least a little time for me, please press the review button at the end of the page and comment. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, this story is just for the joy of you and I

* * *

**

**Chapter**

**The bonds**

Harry smirked, he was suspecting that someone may come, but just like that? – Without the note and all? Ministry was desperate to destroy him soon and for all, apparently he would have to leave the home soon. He also noticed that two of the Aurors were looking at him with sympathy, so they probably were involved in whatever Dumbledore planned, with that he hoped that the the luck was on his side. So he entered the room, silently ordering Cedric to stay in the corridor and taking Dudley from him.

"Aunt Petunia, we had a troubles while going back home." he said "Since we were saved by other wizard it ended fine, but Dudley needs some attention. I'm sorry to drag him into those matters." Harry silently thanked God that Vernon was at work, uncle would be a trouble.

"My baby!" she exclaimed and run toward them taking Dudley to lie him down on the couch "Do something!" she ordered to Harry

"Sure, I will..." he was stopped from talking by angry voice

"You will not ignore me!" woman demanded "I'm Dolores Umbridge, send here to decide what to do with you for breaking our laws today."

"Breaking Law?" Harry asked with innocent smile "I haven't did anything that can be called this way." he send a quick look to the Dudley "Aunt it would be good to prepare hot-chocolate for him and have him drink it, it helps after Dementors." she nodded and left to prepare it in kitchen "My family member and I were attacked tonight by Dementors, I would like to know what does that mean?"

"You will answer to my question, you have no right to demand answers form me." Umbridge face was red from anger, the boy was not like she hoped he would be, he was not affected by Dementors and was sure of himself in the matter, too much for her liking "You used your magic in front of a mugol without a reason." she said with an evil smirk

Cedric froze in the hall, he disliked to where it was going, how dare she call** that **no reason - to protect oneself is a right that everyone has "I wouldn't say so." Cedric entered the room and looked at the woman with hate "If I were you I would call for a medi-witch to treat that boy."

"You were to..." Harry tried to stop what was going to happen, but it was to late

"I cast the spell to fend them off." Cedric said and presented his wand to one of the Aurors to have this confirmed "Dementors were here and what Harry said is true." Cedric eyes never left Umbridge as if he was judging her from higher position, Harry noted that he should never forget that Cedric was a pure-blood.

"You are?" Umbridge asked her eyes seamed interested and Harry realized that it could end bad for Cedric if he didn't act quickly.

"Cedric came to hand over my part of the prize-money." Harry send him a look saying _'You better agree with me!' _

"Yeah, I did came with that in mind." Cedric assured "But as I was walking I heard Harry scream and found Dementors trying to get to him and the other boy, so I reacted without thinking. But still I'm sure that no one saw us."

Umbridge face was priceless, she froze in shock and didn't even move.

"I would like to ask for medical help to my cousin." Harry looked at Umbridge "If not..."

"What do you mean 'if not'?" she screamed at him taking out her wand, it was a shock to Harry – as far as he knew he was a problem in Ministry eyes, but to point a wand at him with no reason at all? He looked at Cedric who was even more shocked now, his face shown disgust and worry, older boy slightly came closer to Harry, one of the Aurors quickly send Cedric wand to him.

"Stop!" wave of power froze the room "Don't rise your wand in my home!" Petunia ordered, it was as if the whole place was obeying to her, magic that was hidden until then, activated for the first time.

"What?!" Umbridge looked at mugle woman with shock and fear

"I believe that my nephew and his guest already explained to you what happened." Petunia was coming closer to wizards with every word "And as you could hear he did nothing wrong. As I can notice..." she looked at Cedric who just got his wand back from smiling Auror "... that other boy can use His power already. Now you should explain why did you came here without a notice and formalities that should came along." Umbridge still couldn't move "What's more you rose your wand on my charge here."

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry was unsure what to do, it was the very first time in his life that his aunt spoke an his behalf.

"Silence and take that to Dudley." she handed him a cup and turned the the Umbridge "I may be a mugle, but don't forget that my sister was a witch as well – I know that Dementors shouldn't be here and even more that Harry could use his magic in the life-danger situation. Especially if it would be to protect his family." more power swirled in the room it was enveloping everything and put pressure on Umbridge and the Aurors.

"Wards." Harry whispered "This is the true power of the Wards." he could feel the power in the room and his heart knew _Mother, it's my mother magic – that was left behind to protect me. _

_Wards_ Cedric remained silent, still close to Harry with wand in his hand ready to cast protective charm if needed.

Petunia face was determined and apparently she knew well what she was doing "Yes, those are wards." she looked at Umbridge "You will not came here ever again, I will never let it happen."

"Wards?" Umbrodge asked with pain written on her face, pressure was becoming unbearable

"This home is being protected be the powerful spell born from my sister magic. In those walls magic attack on Harry is impossible." Petunia waved her hand in doors direction "Your visit prolonged to much... go and never come back." wave of power send Umbridge and Aurors out of the house. "Now, can we please solve Dudley problem?" she asked Harry as if she was asking about shopping.

"Sure, Cedric would you solve this..." Harry said in shaken voice, it was the day like no other

"Yes." Cedric, happy that he could be useful conjured a patronus and send it out with the message, then he looked at Harry and noticing that the boy was trembling slightly, he put his hands on Harry shoulders "What is it Harry?"

"It's nothing, I just felt how much it costed me to not go all out in here." Harry responded once again noting that the feeling of Cedric warmth was great for his stress. "I used a high level spell with no-wand so I'm rather sleepy."

Petunia sat near to the Dudley "Thank you." she said towards Cedric "For protecting my son."

"I did nothing." Cedric responded "The truth is that Harry used very complicated magic that does not require a wand so cannot be tracked." Petunia blinked few times and then...

"Thank you." she said looking up to Harry "For your advice too." she cleaned a bit of hot-chocolate from Dudley face

"It's nothing." Harry responded still shocked by his aunt actions toward the Umbridge "Did you always knew how to use the wards?"

"I did." Petunia "But it was not all – how she acted toward you and all of us. It was beyond acceptable, she just barged in and said nothing, gave orders and acted all mighty in my home."

"Feeling of the bond – for the two of us the feeling was the same so you were able to activate it properly." Harry sat down and the chair and breathed hard "Cedric can you stay and assist my aunt when medi-witch will came? I must rest."

"I don't mind." older boy said and looked at Harry with worry "Are you sure you can be alone?"

"I'm always..." he left the room without ending the sentence "Thank you for coming today." he said from the hall and went up to his room.

Cedric felt a bit strange, he looked at Petunia and didn't knew what to say

"You, are you his friend?" asked Petunia

"Friend? I think that the word would be to much for now. We got to know each other in last school year." Cedric said "Sure I knew who he was, after all he is Harry Potter, but for us to talk... recent matter."

"Really?" Petunia looked at her son "I would say that you are quite good friends, to understand one another without words. I don't know Harry very well, but he trusts you and wants to protect you."

"What do you mean?" he asked _Does he really trusts me, even as I am so incompetent? _

"Someone is coming here." she said instead of responding "Wards are checking someone."

"Must be medi-witch." Cedric stood up and went to the doors "I will check."

**Twenty minutes later, Harry's bedroom**

As Cedric entered Harry was already sleeping, he sat beside the wall so he could see other face and smiled "You have so much power and so much troubles."

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled in his sleep

"For what?" older boy came closer to the bed and looked at Harry_His face is so pained even in his sleep, his lips... what am I thinking?! _Cedric covered his mouths and blushed looking once more _How would it feel, I wonder how would it feel to..._ his fingers touched other boy lips lightly _What am I doing?_

Harry smiled in his sleep, something warm touched him, it was so nice, so dear feeling that he wanted to keep it, he wanted to feel this until he would have to wake up.

Cedric froze then Harry responded to his touch, Harry hand kept his own on Harry face. He blushed even more and sat more comfortable happy that at least in his sleep Harry would accept him. At least for this night he could be close "What is that feeling? I think I love you." His other hand went to Harry hairs and petted them gently _With this much in our way, it may be so very hard. And I have no idea if you don't mind me being a man. _He bit on his lip.

"I want..." Harry whispered while moving a bit under Cedric hand "Its so warm."

Cedric felt very warm at that, he knew that Harry couldn't mean what he would wish for, but even as it was those words made him happy. He leaned down to kiss Harry on the top of his head and stayed there looking at the other one the whole night "I will love you forever, I no longer care what I must do to be one of your trusted ones. My oath to you will be to never betray you. On my life and magic I swear that you." he could feel magic going 'thu both of them and smiled knowing that the bond was established.

First rays of sun shined on them next morning embracing two sleeping forms – their hands were still linked, Cedric head on the bed as if he feel asleep while looking at Harry face.

* * *

**I hope that you liked the chapter, please review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello:) I'm sorry for the delay, I was planning on putting it on sooner – but my university projects got a bit messed up and I had to do few things.**

**Thank you for all kind reviews, I love them:)**

**I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as well**

**And after you do, please once again (or maybe the first time) puss the review button

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Need**

Durmstrang Castle was a Fortress of the North, school that gathered magic of all kinds – including a darker parts, it was not a taboo here as it was in Hogwart, but its not that they were trained to be dark wizards – everyone has a right to choose which type of magic they use. Above that there was a code there, they were warriors, soldiers to protect something – that thing was a balance of white and black, of mugles and wizards. System there was quite easy, there was always a leader – student that was a Commander for others – who was usually under Headmaster orders.

But this time it was different, since he escaped with reawaken dark-mark. Victor Krum was left alone in the position of a leader and had so many things to do that he wasn't able to rest properly. And that day, again he was found by a morning sun sleeping on his desk with his head buried in the notes and documents.

"Mr. Victor." an old servant that just entered started to wake him up "Mr. Victor."

"Yes?" he asked while looking over the desk in search of the report he did last night "Did I slept too long?" he frowned a little

"No, but there was a message from Miss Fleur, apparently about Mr. Harry Potter." said servant while handling Victor a letter

"How do you know it's about Harry?" Victor looked closely at woman, it was never to safe to check

"It's quite obvious to me that its the only topic that may be common for the two of you, My Lord – shall I fix breakfast as you read?" she asked while sending him knowing look

"Yes." he opened the letter and started to read, his face froze in the state of anger as he read it

*****Fleur letter*****

_...Victor, I would advise you to go and pick him up, before that happens again. I may not be able to take much more for now, his pain as he is attacked by Dementors is something that I never felt before._

_What's more the Ministry is trying to get him judged and under their mercy, such a situation must not be possible – and it won't be when he will come to your school. I know you planned to met up anyway so make it sooner so he would be safe... _

*****end*****

"How dare they? It must be solved now." he stood up and activated the main communication mirror of the castle so everyone would be notified at once "To all students of Durmstrang. As I had told you we are going to have a visitor soon. Harry Potter was attacked near to his home so we must be ready to prevent any attack during moving him – and we are doing it today." he stated "Unit one is to get ready to be his main escort, unit two as rear guard and unit three should get ready to carry out long term mission at Privet Drive. The fate of magic is in our hands." he ended, those words were part of an oath given by all students in Durmstrang for generations.

"For magic!" they all shouted in response, Victor smiled, it paid of to work hard for all years – now he was a leader of a small army and there was a war coming. He would be able to pay off his debt to Harry and also an old debt that this school had to Dumbledore. It was the code – you must pay off your debts, besides that situation was unthinkable, why on earth one boy so much younger and innocent would have to fight Dark Lord alone. They were trained to fight so they will... debts or no debts. From now one they would be loyal to Harry Potter, his fighters and protectors for as long as that war would take. They would now break the vow, or else for their pride... they would have to die.

**Privet Drive, with Harry**

As Harry woke up he felt someone breath on his face, with slight shock he opened his eyes to see Cedric face very close to his own, he felt strange joy to see older boy like that, so very close, in such calm manner as if yesterday never happened. Their hands linked and scents mixed up – peaceful smiled embraced his face. He was content and for now he didn't want to think why. All he wanted was to bask in this feeling.

Slowly he let go of Cedric hand and stood up – quietly to no wake other one "You are such a good person, to stay with me all night out of worry. It was so warm, your hand – my pain went away." Harry lifted Cedric body up to the bed, not without troubles but he managed to not wake him and covered him with blanket "Sleep well." he looked down to see older boy sleeping on his bed, for some reason that sight made him swallow hard, Cedric looked so very... Harry heart and magic wavered pushing him to do what he would tried before

With a little hesitation Harry put his hand on Cedric cheek and said "What would you say if I told you what I want to do now?" his thumb traced Cedric lower lip "I wonder, would you be disgusted? I hope not." he lowered his head "Thank you, for coming." Harry gave him a quick kiss and moved away "And I'm sorry to steal it like that." with slight blush he looked at sleeping Cedric once more and left the room with his bag-pack in one hand "I will see you later, in Hogwart." he planned to move fast and contact Victor but as he left the room he sensed that someone was outside and the power was not harmful to him, his own magic radiated happily to the other with trust "Victor and some others too, he must have heard of what happened."

**Flashback **

"I will come and get you as soon as we will be ready to take you in." Victor assured before leaving Hogwart "It may take some time, but be sure to carry my mirror and the thing that Fleur gave you, always Harry – would you?"

"Sure."

**End of the Flashback**

As Harry got down aunt Petunia was opening the doors, she was a bit confused – but somehow sure that it was safe. Wards were not refusing newcomers, instead they were inviting them in. To her shock she saw six boys around the age of seventeen "You are?" she knew that they were wizards, but was unsure for what reason they would came and last night was still in her memory

"Victor." Harry smiled "I wasn't expecting you today." he nodded to his aunt assuring that it was fine to let them enter "I'm sorry, but we have to talk. I will be taking them to the living room, ok?" he asked.

"Sure." she stood in the hall and watched as they moved toward Harry, when they were passing by her their head lowered a little – as if they were paying her respects.

"Harry, you were attacked." Victor said as they were I the room, his eyes harden and next words were a bit angry "You should have informed me, so I would come and get you." he said "It's good that you were not alone." older boy said

"Yeah." Harry responded and put his hand on Victor shoulder "I didn't want to worry you, sorry."

"Harry, you are our trouble now. We will fight, but how do we protect you if you are not honest with us." Victor mumbled to Harry looking at other students

"I know." Harry sat down "Tell me – why do you know? How?"

"Fleur." Victor pointed at bracelet on Harry wrist "She knew that you got attacked by Dementors and then by here relative she got hold on the news about how were you treated by the Ministry."

"So, I didn't felt dementors as I usually do 'cos of Fleur?" Harry asked, that was interesting, Harry decided that it was time to know what exactly they did by the end of year – what was his bond with Fleur?

"What you have there is a Veela-seal." one of the boys that Victor had with him responded "It marks most important person in Veela life." behind the doors Cedric froze at the statement, he just got down since he felt that new magic entered the home and heard the last sentence "It usually is Veela mate, but there are cases its not of that sort, but still each Veela can support only one person mind. The person who gave that to you must care for your well being, Harry Potter."

Cedric felt his heart squirt painfully, he knew what that meant for a long time, but hearing was a different story, he wondered what kind of face Harry would be making now. Happy that Fleur would see him that way, would he accept her.

"The bond of the two of you was made in different meaning, but I'm sure that Fleur would be happy." Victor let out a little smile "Think of it."

"Victor!" Harry blushed "Quit it! We made an oath that day, but there will be nothing more." his mind went back to what he did in his room, the kiss that he took from Cedric "I just..." his face got even more red as he recalled they way they slept last night.

"You are blushing." laughed Victor

Cedric bit on his lip and felt the urge to cry, it was a hell to listen without seeing Harry face to know what was he thinking.

"I'm telling the truth." Harry responded "I like someone else already, even if that person won't accept me I would not change my feelings."

Cedric felt so many things a once, Harry didn't liked Fleur – but someone else, that didn't liked him back. It hurt, that Harry wanted someone...

Harry smiled as he voiced his thoughts, at least he knew now – thinking of being with Cedric made him so warm – he wanted to return up stairs. _"Cedric." _his mind called out

Cedric felt his heart warm up, he didn't knew why was that, but the feeling was so very dear, just like the dream he had, of Harry kissing him. "_Harry"

* * *

_

**Please, review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, my life is as usual a mess – but I managed to finally end this part I hope that you will like it. I will try to do next part faster – feel free to comment and suggest what you would like to happen next and I will try to comply as long as it won't cross with what I planned.

Explanations:

Normal story line

_**Harry magic – inner self**_

_What people are thinking_

**Well for now enjoy – and later press review button

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 **

**We are your power**

Victor looked at Harry with wonder, boy hadn't spoken since he send Cedric back home – the air between two boys (Harry and Cedric) was strange. It was as clear as a day that Cedric would do anything to go with Harry and Harry wanted that as well, but he didn't allow it.

**Flashback**

"You are going home! You should think of how to protect your family now that they know you are on my side." Harry said with stone face

"I will help you. Father is agreeing with me on that." Cedric wanted to go. No, what he really wanted was to make sure that Harry won't be taken by one of Durmstrang students – such as Victor for the matter: strong, rich and reliable.

"You are going back, I will not need a burden on me in this." Harry blurted out, that word sounded in the air as if it was a strong curse

"Burden..." Cedric stopped arguing at that moment, that word had the meaning for those two, of that Victor was sure.

**End of the Flashback**

Victor put his hand on Harry arm "What happened Harry? Its not like you to act this way – I may not know you well but still... I know."

"He will not forgive me this." Harry said as if he didn't hear the question still seeing nothing accept of what happened "What would I say such a thing to him?"

"To protect him, perhaps?" boy who spoke about Veela-seal before responded "I can sense strong bond between you and him. You must have don this for his safety. To not let him get even more involved."

Harry just looked at the boy who said that and in his eyes was resolve _'Yes, I will protect him, even if it means to push him away. Even then I will not stop.'_

"I see." Victor mumbled to himself as he noticed the flame in Harry eyes

During that time Cedric was already in his own room trying to get a hold of himself, Harry words hurt him, as if the other boy pushed a knife into his heart – but as much as they hurt Cedric couldn't call them untrue. That was the truth – pure and simple.

"Even if I knew that, to hear that from him was..." sitting on his bed he hugged his knees and let tears fall down "... painful." He cried from the pain he felt and his own lack of power "All I want is be by your side."

**With Harry, on the way to the ****Fortress of the North, **

_'All I want is to be by your side.' _Harry shivered as his heart and soul radiated those words, he was certain that it was Cedric voice but it was impossible "What the hell..."

_**It's the bond**_voice from Harry soul responded **A**_**n oath he made to us allowed us to hear him**_

_'Oath?' _Harry asked his inner self '_When?'_

_**As you slept**_voice became worried _**How are you feeling, Master? **_

'_You are my magic, right? Why are you calling me Master?' _Harry was shocked at the choice of words

_**What else I can call you? You are the one who commands me.**_Response was said as if it was most obvious thing in the world _**Master, I would suggest you to ask for the protection of your family and Cedric, not only from Voldemort **_Voice became lighter and slowly died out as if connection was unstable

Harry concentrated on the sky and his broom, last events were strange and he wanted answers. He hoped that Victor will be able to find an explanation to all this.

"Victor." Harry said and stopped which made everyone else to stop as well

"Yes?" Krum asked as he stopped close to Harry

"I want to ask you for something, can I?" Harry forced himself to be calm as he realized that his inner self was right, that even now it could be to late

"Sure." Krum responded "I told you that we will do anything you would want."

"Those here." Harry pointed at boys who were with them "They have already agreed to fight for me, right?" there was no need for Victor to respond the have lowered their heads and put hand on their hearts "I see, then I have a mission for them."

"Feel free to give out the command." Krum smiled, the was a good start – Harry already wanted to command them

"Command? I?" Harry blinked but as he was in need of help he stopped hesitating "I want you to make three teams and only one would stay with us. Second will go to protect my family at Privet Drive and Third team will..." Harry bit down on his lip feeling that he was selfish

"Don't hesitate." the same boy spoke to Harry, and as in two other cases he went right to the point "You want us to protect him."

"Yes." Harry blushed and looked away

"There is no need to hesitate. We will do as you say, especial since it is a good choice – if someone get a hold of him, he would hold you in his grasp as well." boy said softly "Since you share a bond, if nothing else."

"Yes." Victor aided other boy "You were protected by him as well, so we are in debt to him."

"So, order us." boy pressed again

"Third team will be responsible for protecting Cedric and his family." Harry said and as he did he looked at boy closely "What is your name?"

"Just call me Vi." boy responded "And before you ask, my magic lets me understand others, their hearts, souls and minds."

Harry blinked but did spoke, one who did was Victor "And on the note Harry I had already send two units to guard your home. It will be a total of twenty people who will work in shifts made out of six people."

"What?" it was a surprise

"I did planned this." Victor smiled "I hadn't knew about Cedric so I didn't prepared anyone for him but you family is mine to protect."

"Then half of you under Vi orders will move to were Cedric is." Harry said, this time without hesitation, he couldn't have Victor to think for him, he should have planned protection for his family first.

"As you command." Vi nodded and pointed at five of boys "Come."

**Three hours later, Durmstrang Castle**

Harry rested in big apartment that Victor called Guest quarters, it had three other room attached accept of one that Harry was in. It was cold but bed was well prepared so he wouldn't freeze at night.

"Mr. Potter" an old voice reached his ears and he turned to the doors "May I come in?"

"Yes, go ashed." Harru stood up and face the doors to see an old woman

"I'm personal servant of Mr. Krum. He wants me to ask if you need anything else to be done in your rooms." woman was not looking at him, her head was lowered and she kept her distance, like people of lower birth tend to do when they met superior

"There is no need to act this way with me." Harry assured "I live a normal life and don't intend to change that."

"I see." woman rose her eyes "Then let me tell you something, please accept an advice from an old woman."

"I will listen." Harry smiled

"You should trust my Lord. Trust him in everything – even if you feel a bit left out or tricked, anything that my Lord will do will be for your sake." she said and turned back "If you don't need me I will return to where He is." sound of the closing door didn't got Harry attention, what did were her words _Can I really trust those I will meet here? _

Few hours later Harry was about to face that fear of his, see them and hear what they thought of him. About two hundreds of student from age of fifteen to seventeen observed him as he entered Main Hall.

"This is Harry Potter – as you may all know." Victor announced "It was decided that he is to be supported by our school but do so is your own choice, no one will be made to obey this. This is not a command from me, this is to be a choice made by everyone on their own." he saw all different kinds of emotions on their faces "You were chosen to be here today because of your age and abilities that would let you fight and protect yourself in battle my also absolute trust to you. Because I believe that none of you, even if he or she would chose to leave this group would never tell of what we had spoken."

"Yes." whisper went by the crowd

"Harry, you shall speak to them." Victor put his hand on Harry shoulder as if to show his support to every word that Harry was about to utter.

"What can I tell you? I was wandering about that, but there is no way I can promise you anything... To loose this battle means to die and cannot promise that I will win. What I can do is to make a deal with you, that I will do my best and put my life on the line for the sake of winning – from you in return I expect loyalty, nothing more since the rest is for you to choose. Whether you will fight or simply give me knowledge or information... its your choice." Harry voice sounded more certain then he was in fact, as if it was someone else speaking "I will just tell that we really have no choice other then fight." as he ended Victor shown him the chair so he would rest and observe what would happen next.

"We welcome you in our home Harry Potter, I'm Trisha. You said that there is no saying in who will win,"Girl named Trisha looked directly at him with calm and decided face – as if she was telling something she was sure of "Believe in yourself and continue walking despite of others resistance. If you do so then you will be able to break free from the past that is still holding you back. Never forget that the future depends on yourself." those words were full of power just like ones that he once hear in Diviation class, after those she stood on Harry and Victor side "I will see if you are able to do that by my own eyes and I will help you if possible, since your past is what created present. You had given us chance for this day to come, that is why..." she looked at others who still didn't decided "Our duty is to support the one who is protecting our world. Mission that we must not abandon."

"Is that what your inner eye says to you?" asked someone from the crowd

"No, its what my heart says, my soul." Trisha smiled "This one future cannot be seen, its impossible to look deep inside of something that changes without stopping."

"Future that cannot be seen." Victor said with a sad smile "Well let it be like that. We should never know our future before it comes."

"That's right. If we do, bad things may happen." she once more looked at Harry "Power of words said by one that sees future is greater then any other."

Harry noticed that Victor was looking at her as if he wanted to tell her that she shouldn't speak about that and made a mental note to ask about it later on. Now he looked at Durmstrang students that decided to follow him and said "I will do all I can."

"For the sake of Magic." whisper went by them and Harry realized that they had waited for this day to come. The day when they will be able to fight "we are you power, the power you command." Harry could feel it, the bond that formed with those words and he began to wonder if every words possesed such great importance, that power tha connected them now.

"For the sake of the future and magic." Harry whispered

_**'For your sake as well, Master.'**_ voice that only Harry could hear said and warm power engulfed whole place '_**And all you hold dear'

* * *

**_

Hope you liked it and will be kind enough to review.

**Few words to ****njferrell**

First of all – I like the way Harry stole kiss too, glad you are happy about it.

Later, The idea of army is supporting Harry strong image I will try to give later on

And a the end, I'm sorry but Cedric stays as he is, but what you wrote is not without a merit too. I will leave it to your imagination until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi:) This story is entering the stage where I must put an spoiler alert about informations that may destroy the pleasure of reading actual book. Some of the info in chapters from now on will show the true color of characters and explain things that were the core of secrets in the book.**

**Please, enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Prophecy from the past that links to the future**

Harry had sat in Victor room with him and that girl who spoke in his stead to others, as far as he understood she was an important person. Everyone believed that her words would come true in any matter – as she had the power to see future at will. She had smiled sadly at him and said with shaking voice "Is that the truth? Are you truly... how is that possible that you were not informed of this?" she gripped on the chair "You don't even know why all of this had happened to you. Unreasonable."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked "I don't really get a point... it all happened since my parents were a treat to Voldemort and my mother had used the oldest magic to protect me – the fact that I had became some kind of war-hero is just a fluke."

"I don't believe it – you..." Trisha breathed hard "You seam to think that you are just a normal person – I bothered me in the hall too."

"You truly are kept in dark Harry." Victor said "That's the fact I was not aware of. Most of people don't know, but to not tell you is a bit strange since Dumbledore knows of this for sure."

"What are you trying to say?" Harry asked a bit worried that he may hear something bad

"You have a right to know, to not tell is to put you in danger – sugar coat life in dark may lead you to death. As your enemy knows there was a prophecy made in regards of destroying him." girl closed her eyes and the aura changed, her voice became cold and distant – as if it was not her own "Soon the one that holds the power to defeat a Dark Lord will be born...Born from those who came against him three times and lived. He will be born when the seventh month will be coming to end... And even 'thu Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, he shall have the power that Dark One doesn't know... One of them must die from the hand of another, since none of them can live as the other is also alive... The one that holds the power to defeat a Dark Lord will be born when the seventh month will be coming to end"* her eyes shown respect toward one that now trembled in realization "For years we already knew that the child will grow – one with the power he knows not. That child is you Harry Potter, Child of the Prophecy that was hidden in Muggle World."

Victor opened the shelf with documents and pulled at on of the notes "Voldemort was informed by his spy and set out to kill you as you were a baby, believing that at such time You wouldn't be able to resist. That was his miss, it was when he had marked you as an equal since you were able to survive. That was just how prophecy said it would be." he ended and looked at Harry with concern, they decided to tell Harry the truth but were worried about the outcome.

In now silent room Harry blinked few times, what he just heard was impossible – those words couldn't be true. Harry looked at his hands in disbelief and asked, that one question he could think of now "Was it my fault then, that they had died... My parents, did they died 'cos of me?" Harry eyes clouded and his mind went blank, magic in the room erupted "Was it my fault?" Victor made a few steps back.

Harry mind was in hurricane of thoughts – pain and guilt screamed in his soul, magic became unstable and it grew around him. His breath became shallow and fast, pain was strong and deep. "I was at fault here... I shouldn't have been born."

**Master, calm down – that is not what they meant. It is not like that. **Voice was comforting him **Master I assure you, that cannot be seen this way. Your parents died for you – that is the truth, but not because of you.**

"For me?" Harry asked while trying to get a hold of himself knowing that his inner-self wouldn't came if balance of their mind wouldn't be disrupted. Flow of the magic slowly started to stabilize and Harry calmed down "I'm sorry, my mind seams to go far to off recently, this body and power are not exactly in synch jet."

"That is one of the reasons you came here. We perhaps shouldn't tell, but we don't want to lie or hide things from one we had sworn to protect and serve." Victor handed note he was holding to Harry "It's probably not all, but that what we know of what happened, each word written here is the truth, that's one thing I promise you."

"Thank you. I'm happy – even if the truth is painful, even if it may break me I still would choose it over the lie. I had lived in dark for far too long." he read every word carefully and at the end he gripped hard on the pergamin "I see, that man... I see." his whisper held more power then last screams, more hate and emptiness too.

"You are very calm of this." Trisha pointed out "I was expecting you too...'

"It's just that I was expecting it somehow." Harry stopped her "That man hates me I knew of this for a long time. And that he hated my father too, he probably had a reason – what I didn't expect is the fact that he was also the one who told them to hide."

"We don't know why he went to Dumbledore, all I know is that he at some point was seen with Lily Evans a lot. Perhaps he decided to protect the only friend he ever had." Trisha said

"I will not tell you to forgive him, but I think that is the one who holds most of the regret. If he became our spy just for the sake of trying to protect her – what did he felt as she died?" Victor asked.

"Maybe that is the truth." Harry said "Fact that I hate him will not change." Harry said "My head is in such a mess, I can't even think properly ;cos if put things this way something else is coming to the light. And that is what angers me more then what you just told me." Boy Who Lived took out his wand to spoke with empty voice as if his heart was shallow "None of things that happened up until now were coincident. Everything was either planned or forced to happened, by Dumbledore or Voldemort. I was so stupid – so easy to lead on for both of them. Harry Potter was a puppet. Puppet of the Prophecy and those who believed in it."

"Harry?" Victor tried to figure what the boy was thinking

"Dumbledore knows everything right, he keeps that man in school, one who made it all to start, he never tells me a word of what he plans to do." Harry bit on his lips "Don't I deserve to know? That it was he, why do I need to respect one who made me this way... Did the thought that I would kill or what – is to to much to ask for the truth?" tear escaped from his eye "I'm not a kid any more, I never was thanks to that man."

"There must be a reason." Trisha said while putting her hand on his arm "I'm sure that Dumbledore doesn't want to hid things from you."

"Then why he does? I had not lived sweet life you know. I had to fight ever since I enetered that school, there had been times where I should have been told of the past. First year when I had defeted him again. Second year when I face his past self, and even third when I was shown my own mempries as Dementors got close. Makes me wonder if Sirius knows, if he was hidding things as well." Harry smiled a bit darkly "Even this year, when I was so ashamed to steal Cedric glory – he deserved it so much more– to take part in Tournament, and yet by my coming in he was just a shadow, no matter how much his friends would make fun of me me It was a fact. Because I'm Harry Potter. All I wanted was to watch the Tournament and yet I had to take part in it. I the only one who didn't want."

"Only those who have fame knows of pain related to it." girl looked at the boy with a wonder "Now you look as I would imagine you up until now. With that darkness in your eyes, one that is not as dark as night – but shadowy grey. You are the one we had waited for."

"I see, for one that is not white and pure, not dark and evil." Harry mumbled "What do you want me to became?" somehow it seamed that he was sad in this question

"I? You can be what you want – I just said what I wanted to too say. We want make you into something we wanted to have. You are the one in charge here." Trisha pointed out "We don't hide things and won't lie. We want only one thing from you – orders that will bring this fight to an end. Isn't that what we decided on?"

"I see." Harry turned around to not let them see his face, which was now shown very calm and gentle smile. He knew that they had wanted a declaration, his decision his next words were to change world sooner or later "So, while believing in prophecy words Voldemort made it this way 'cos of his own fear? Those words made him see me as an equal – how bizzare, but let it be. If he believes in that I can too, I will make it happen." Harry voice seamed different then normal "Those words, I will accept them as my destiny, since I have no real choice in the matter..." Harry touched his scar "But from now on I won't blindly obey what I'm told. I will make decision of my own in order to see that prophecy fulfilled." his face expressed sadness living in next words "It's the least I can do for all those who died for it."

* * *

*I translated that from fifth HP book in polish – may be a bit different since I haven't read the original but I tried to keep it as close to the real one as I could.

I hope that you like it and have time to pass a reviw


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope that it turned out good, I have a bit to do recently – so be patient with me

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Broken heart**

Dumbledore sat in his office and wondered on what he should do – when Harry would return everything would change, the trust and the bond of past years. That boy would probably never forgive him, never. But, what he did was always for the sake of that one boy. Even if it meant to lie to him, to hide the truth, everything was for his sake; to prolong this time when he didn't know of his fate, to keep him from hate toward the man who was consumed by guilt himself. His eyes went to the doors that jut opened.

"Severus, will you be ready?" he asked Potions Master who just entered "To face him now. To face him head on, when he asks you."

"His eyes were always full of hate toward me, that was part of your plan wasn't it? I'm not afraid of the truth, I never was – It was me who made Her die, it was my fault. What I had done gave him the right to hate me." Snape said but something in him was hurting to see Lily eyes like that was worst thing possible "I will not stray from the decision I made. No matter what he thinks of me, no matter how he hates me. You know that since I made a vow. To protect her child, even if it was Potters child."

"Severus, you had always been a strong child." Dumbledore let out a sad smile "Then perhaps I shouldn't worry too that he would come to hate me, it will probably be better to keep away from him. If he hates me it will be a lot whole easier."

"You think that Voldemort will try to to control his mind." Potions Master stated "Should I expect that he will be send to me then?"

"Of course he will, as Voldemort realizes that he can try. That boy and Voldemort share a bond, stronger then any other." Headmaster let out a sight "Harry will soon understand that too, the power of that bond had already manifested itself, Harry had knew of the cementary before going there. That was because Tom had thought of it constantly."

Severus bit on his lip and then asked slowly "Headmaster, what should I do I will. I intend to keep my promise, I will do anything." Snape eyes didn't saw the office now, but a face – Her face "I will protect her precious child. Lily child."

**Flashback**

"Does this matter, that I'm from a muggle family?"

"No, it holds no meaning."

***********_For me that is, as long as it's you_******************

"Spare her for me Master, that woman."

"She is a muggle born. There are better for you who is my servant."

**End of the flashback**

"It holds no meaning, Lily." he whispered "I had forgotten it myself once, but it was the truth." he gritted his tooth and said "Your precious child, I will protect." and with those words he left the office.

"We have been all hurt in this war, but I can't stop thinking that we are putting too much of a burden on him. Harry life... past, present and the future is clouded in lies and pain." old man spoke to himself while standing up "The hardest part starts now. As we have a _riddle_ to handle." in his hand rested an old book and his eyes shined with resolve "You won't be able to hide this forever Tom. I will find a way."

**In the Fortress of the North, same time**

During that time Harry was sitting on his bed trying to gather himself up, he might have acted strong when others watched but still he just realized that his life was under control more then he suspected it to be. He was lied to and left in dark, it was hard to accept. But deep in his heart he too knew that Dumbledore had no wish for him to be harmed, that old man he liked to see as a grandfather was unable to cause him pain. "I'm his one weakness, and Voldemort knows it." that realization hit him hard, as well as everything he heard and saw recently and finally tears formed in his eyes. He gripped hard on his bed and whispered "I cannot hate you, but how do I forgive you. Both, you and man... how do I say it, how to phrase what I feel." he cried as gentle light from the Veela hairs and his own body embraced him, to calm his hurting broken heart "Who I am? Am I a murderer? Am I to die? Someone... someone! Who should I be?"

_**Master is Master**_ voice phrased gently _**Harry Potter is Harry Potter**_it was making him want to sleep _**You are you and I will never say differently **_

"What should I do?" Harry asked while falling asleep

_**Is there a need to decide it now? You still have time and I will follow you whatever you decide. That's why you just have to live as you wish. **_Voice stopped and light made a delicate sphere around the boy, to keep his dreams in his mind and to not allow any other intrusion on him.

In next few days Harry was a bit confused, but others acted calmly around him and minded their words, they had waited for him to ask – what they could tell him, how they could help him. Harry was spending a lot of time on the grounds observing youngest member of Alliance formed under him, boy was about fifteen and apparently specialized in close combat, not by wand – just his body power.

"Hey, what do you know of the last war?" Harry said into the space

"The true question is, how much do You know of previous war?" boy rephrased while warming up before his training "You doesn't seam to know much, if I am add."

"Well, I don't." Harry responded "I'm not informed of many things and certainly most of the fact regarding my matters are not public ones, so reading won't help much. What I know is what my friend Hermione told me, she loves reading and looked me up before even entering the school."

"So, what you know comes mostly from what everyone knows. Which means that some knows more about you then you yourself." boy spoke in disgusted manner "Those who are responsible should be punished." at those words he realized that said to much and bowed down "I shouldn't have."

"It's fine. A part of me thinks just like you do, but my matters a a bit confusing, to much to decide about it now. But I would like to know about things that created the current me."

"Right, you got a point here. My name is Lex Vance by the way and my family had supported white side ever since it had started." at Harry nod he smiled and sat down deciding that his training may wait a little longer "Let' start with the Order."

"The Order?" Harry asked while moving a bit closer to the boy

"The Order of Phoenix is an organization headed by Albus Dumbledore, it goal is to destroy Dark Lord, but apparently one of the side effects was to protect you. I think that it was reactivated after what happened – with main goals as they were."

"I see. So there was an organization like that before."

"You parents were in as well." Boy said carefully hoping to not make other one sad by mentioning them "They were one of the best after all."

"That is how they met conditions of the prophecy." Harry mumbled "Is there a possibility to find out who was in the order?"

"Sure, I will ask my brother to look it up. They aren't saying much about it to us children" Boy laughed at the question "But if I tell him that You asked he will be happy to help out."

Harry blinked few times and questioned his new friend "Why?"

"Don't joke around. You are Harry Potter – my older brother tends to call you the strongest wizard alive and is total fan. To the point of having your pictures and..." boy stopped and clasped his hand over the mouth "Sorry."

"Don't mind this." Harry was a bit take back by last comment but still continued to ask "Who is he? I mean to be able to research such a thing."

"Let's just say that our aunt is related to Dumbledore matters, if it was called back – she will know for sure and my bro is twenty, so..." Lex left it unsaid, there was no need to voice his plan.

Harry blinked few times and nodded at proposal, he felt bad about it – to spy on the adults that have the same goal, but he had no choice. "All right, I'm going to tell Victor about it."

"We can talk this over on the forum. After all we work together, if you trust us why wouldn't I trust my own mates, my own school."

"I wonder, why Hogwart has Homes, that separate us from one another?" Harry said, but he had no chance to explain it since he felt someone coming "Vi?"

"Can You tell who I am?" Vi voice seamed shocked "Why? How?"

_**I know you magic, Vi **_

"I know your magic, Vi" Harry responded after the voice "What is going on?"

"I want to propose something, if that is all right with You." he put his hand over his chest "What I will say is not attacking Your decision." he assured "But would you consider sending Mr. Diggory and his family to a different more protected location? We can protect him, but all others that lives near is impossible." Vi looked a bit worn out what made Harry move toward him with worry written on his face, but boy stopped him and spoke once more "I will be fine, but..."

"How many times?" asked Harry

"They try to get to him every two hours – either Ministry or Voldemort minions." on Harry shock other just smiled sadly "I'm sorry but I don't see a way to keep them from harm this way, we are not strong enough."

"What is your proposal?" Harry asked, realizing that admitting lack of power had to be humiliating for Vi, but one the other note he felt assured that his supporters knew what they could do and what they couldn't. At the same moment his body glowed for a second. It disappeared very soon but some of students noticed it.

"I would suggest calling them here, but I know that You have no wish to make him your follower , so perhaps You should consider asking Mr. Dumbledore."

"My bro would look after him for you and we can find more people who would." Lex joined the conversation "But then again who is he? That Cedric?"

"A person who helped out when Harry was accused of using patronus spell before coming here." Vi said quickly "He was also with Harry when Voldemort was about to return."

"Yeah, I don't want him to be attacked. I think that he lives a life I would like to live – at least that was the case until Voldemort return." Harry explained

**Same time and place, Victor room**

"I'm worried." Krum said toward the mirror from which Fleur face glanced at him "Something is holding up all his emotions, that light which is showing from time to time..."

"It's his inner self, his Magic. Joined with my power – Harry Magic Source is borrowing it to keep him in line." Fleur bit on her lip "Storing some facts in deep memory, calming his anger and pain."

"For what reason?" Victor asked

"For Harry's and our sake. If a Magic of this power went berserk, there is no stopping. And for him to trust us – which would be hard in anger. This one was betrayed, even if that was for his own sake... for his own good." Her voice rang in Victor ears long after connection was broken

"Harry... we will end this."

* * *

**I hope you had liked it – but regardless press review button and write what you think.**

**Eos-hime**

**PS. Thank you for all reviews done up until now. This humble girl loves you for them;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I'm sorry for not updating for a long time, but my family life got a bit mixed up. I also got ill so writing became harder.**

**Thank you for all support and comments you had send.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Trust**

Lex looked at the boy whom he promised to serve, protect and obey. Harry Potter stood at the borders of Durmstrang and gripped his broom in right hand, trying to find the power to face what was about to come. They were so close in age – but Lex noticed that Harry is very different, tends to disregard himself far to often, also doubts in his rights to command other people what to do.

"We should go, if You want to be over with it before Vi takes Diggory family there." Harry nodded and smiled sadly, realizing that he wanted to stay and not see his Headmaster at all

"I know. I'm ready Lex." His eyes linked to other boy ones, glittering with mix of pain and unspeakable emotions. Ten people beside them watched this talk with no comment, ready to follow their chosen Master to any task he may present.

"Are you ready?" Lex asked others "Good. Then on brooms." he put his hand on Harry shoulder "Trust us, trust Vi and Victor. We will not fail nor betray you, not today and not in the future." boy words rang in the air "We will not lie, nor hide the the truth from you. You can trust us completely, we will die for you." their hands rested on hearts as the bowed down a bit "For the sake of Magic, so it would not be tainted by darkness He spreads."

"Yes." Harry responded and focused on the goal before him, today he was put Cedric in The Order of Phoenix care.

"You don't have to talk about anything that may hurt you." On those words Harry winced as if something troubled him '_If we are to talk, I cannot miss those matters that hurt me – everything is connected to them.' _Harry said to himself

**Diggory Family House **

Amos Diggory was feeling a bit disappointed, his son still didn't understood what he should be doing, he was blind to the reason – why Harry Potter was sending him away. He expected his son to understand and learn from it.

"What do you know father, what he said truly hurt." Cedric snapped "Why are you on his side?"

"Because I know I would do the same." Amos turned from his son "Do you have a power to support him? Knowledge, that may be of use?"

"I want to protect him." Cedric blurted out

"Ced, why can't you see, that he doesn't want you to be hurt and perhaps you haven't got his full trust yet." older man pointed out

"What?" seventeen years old man froze

"Did you spoken to him before the Tournament? Have you noticed him before? As the Tournament started and he was bullied by others – did you stand up for him? When he became Harry for you, not just Potter?" man clutched his fists "Or perhaps you can be useful to him in any way."

Cedric was silent at those words since it was clear that his father was right.

"See? For what reason he should trust you enough to ask for your support?" man opened the doors to his son room and prepared to leave "He doesn't have a reason or need. You must work for it, just like anybody else. You are not special." the doors closed leaving Cedric alone to think, young man stood beside the window with lowered head and gripped at the frame trying to control his anger and frustration. Yes, he wanted to he special being to Harry, be trusted as if the were made for each other and he wanted it now. '_Am I selfish? I want to be his special person... I...'_

"Your father is a wise man." voice for beside the other side of the window came to him

"You?" Cedric hand went to his pocket but man just laughed

"I'm not your enemy. I will take you to safe place." Vi assured "On my Master - Harry Potter orders." Cedric froze at that "And you should try to use this chance I'm giving you to became a man who can support him." Vi said "If of course you truly care about Master."

**Order of Phoenix hideout**

Harry sat before Albus Dumbledore with stern face, it was like that for a few minutes - ever since they had entered the room – none of them spoke as if words could destroy the thin thread that still connected them.

"I already know." Harry finally spoke "What you wanted to hide from me, my fate and reasons for it. I will ask just this once, why?" boy put his hand on his heart and looked at the old man "Why did you hide it? I trusted you and I'm not a pawn you can move along as you desire."

"I only did hat I judged right and just. You deserved a childhood without those words – prophecy that names you a killer." old man said calmly "I was gong to tell you at some point."

"Childhood? What are you talking about? I'm not recalling it to be happy one. I was hated for being who I am, then named a hero for something I don't remember. And from the moment I arrived to your school I was in constant danger. Which part of this would you call a childhood?"

"Even so, I still believe it was right thing to do." Dumbledore reached to pu his hand on the boy shoulder but Harry moved away "I'm not you enemy Harry."

"Enemy? Perhaps you are not – but are you an ally Headmaster?" Harry asked, he knew that the question would hurt the older man but he had to voice his doubts "Who are you?"

"Everything I do is to lead you into the right direction."

"I see." Harry responded "I still haven't forgiven, but I will try to trust you." Harry decided to finally discus the matter he truly cared for "I had ordered to bring Cedric and his family to this place, He will need protection that even I cannot give for now."

"I will do everything in my power to protect him." assured Albus _'That boy is sounding more and more like a leader would, Commander who is deciding the truce with his ally.' _

"I will trust you with him." Harry stood up and looked at the door in back of the room "Order you spy to enter."

"Harry?" Dumbledore froze _'Does he know that Severus is back there? How?' _Doors opened and Severus Snape came to the view looking at Harry with empty eyes ready to hear what the boy had to say.

"How could you put me in his classroom, why is this man even free?" Harry asked "After what he did, after that night...

"Harry please calm down." Albus asked "Severus is..."

"No, that man is the reason why I'm who I am. Our pain, our past and future were affected by his selfish attitude and decisions. You..." Harry faced Severus Snape "You made that prophecy a real one, it was you. The wheel of destiny was moved by you." older man didn't flinch from his anger as if he was ready to hear that long ago.

"I know." those words hid so much pain "There is no need to tell me that. I know what I have done." Snape turned to leave the room "I have never forgiven myself." he left while trying to control the sadness that was coming to his heart, to see her eyes full of anger and hate.

Harry turned to Dumbledore and said "I will be leaving soon. Ron and 'Mione are here, aren't they?" on man nod he added "I will speak to them before going." he informed and left the man alone. "I hope that it was good enough." he whispered to Lex that stood by the doors

"Yes, you are getting good at all that leader-stuff." he laughed and pointed at second left doors "Your friends are there. I would like to wait outside with everyone else, can I?"

"Sure." Harry opened the doors and next thing he saw were hairs "Hermone?" he gently petted her back as he felt the she was trembling "I'm all right, as long as you will let me to breath."

Ron chuckled and came to great Harry as well "Hey, mate. You are having a rough summer or so we heard. Dementors – and the school year didn't even started yet..."

"You know me." harry smiled and sat down on the bed "Troubles loves me, I'm not looking for them."

"They came to you." she ended for him "Harry it must have been hard – Ministry going openly at you. It's bad and for Dumbledore even worse."

"About that, I have something to tell you." Harry smiled sadly "What I will tell you must not be heard by anyone else, can you promise?" they nodded and waited "Apparently that old man had been hiding things form us, at Durmstrang I was told about the reason why my family was attacked..."

* * *

**I hope that you liked it and now please press the review button.**

**Ps. Wish me luck – in two day I will have an appointment with Kindergarden Headmaster. Perhaps I will find myself a job. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, I'm sorry to post it so late, but I had no other choice since troubles comes in pair like everyone knows. Not only university started, but I'm also ill and many other stuff is going on. On the contrary I hope you will like this chapter – but before I would like to thank everyone who supported me by leaving reviews.**

**njferrell**

**DragonFire Princess**

**serenityselena**

**Katsy17**

**Makurayami Ookami**

**Vellouette**

**Alex**

**vampwiz**

**Scyre**

**fifespice**

**RRW**

**I'm bowing my head down to you in thanks and now enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**An Oath**

Severus held onto small photo and let his tears to finally fall down – he cried like he did all those years ago when she died. "Lily, your son is already a grown up – his confidence today was what I would expect form your child." he smiled sadly "I wish you could see him, embrace him now when he needs you."

"Severus, are you all right?" Lupin came in to the dark room and looked at Lily photo in Snape hand"Was he hard on you?"

"No, he just said the truth." Snape put his treasure back into the pocket and looked directly at Lupin "We had never liked each other, so his hate just got justified – nothing more. I'm so soft to be moved by his anger and hate."

"I know." Lupin looked away as he noticed red circles around Severus eyes "You had made him hate you, so his heart wouldn't break now. You had know how much it would shake him if you would be his friend."

"You think to highly of me Lupin." Snape turned around to leave "I just hate the way he looks. - He is Potter son after all."

"He is also a Lily son, Severus." Lupin pointed out and then added "I know that you can't hate him, I had always known – not when he has her eyes."

"Mind your own matters." said Snape before leaving

"Harry is my matter Severus and you are as well." Lupin mumbled letting out a sight

**With Harry and others **

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in silence, what he had just told them shaken them up – he was sure, but they didn't run away with scream which was a good sign. Perhaps they would follow him even now, it somehow reassured him.

"Harry, do you believe in that prophecy?" asked Hermione after a while, her voice was a bit changed

"I? I would prefer not too, but as long as at least one person believes it and works accordingly to it... as long as that's the case it's safe to say that its accurate." Harry responded and smiled at her shock, it was probably the first time that he understood something that she didn't "Look 'Mione, let's say that Snape never heard it – do you think that without knowing it Voldemort would try to kill me? He wanted my parents dead that's for sure, but would he came personally?" seeing that she started to understand he continued "No, he probably wouldn't. Voldemort moved accordingly to what he heard – mind that he only knew about my birth, not the second part about the power I would have."

"It's just too..." Hermione felt a bit off, shaken by the fact that everything up until that point happened just 'cos few words

"No kidding mate, I would never guess." Ron stood up and moved toward Harry "But it doesn't change a thing, you were worried that we would run, right? Because you will one day kill someone." he put his hand on Harry arm and looked at his friend "It was somehow obvious from the begging Harry – that you are not a regular person. I had already deserted once." he gave him ashamed look and continued "I will not do that again mate. I'm with you even if I have to kill too." seeing Harry shock Ron gripped on other arm and spoke once more "I will kill for you, Harry. It's not a petty promise I'm making – I swear on my Magic and life I will do what you say and obey every command you would make." power of their magic was let out and bid them together with Golden thread

"I accept your oath Ron." Harry also stood up and smiled "Even 'thu you didn't have too do this." Harry felt that someone else let the magic loose as well and looked at Hermione who had her wand out and dropped to one knee "Ron had just renew the bond since your families had such a relation in the past I will have too invoke my oath. Harry, despite of what you are going to do for me, you are a victim – person used as a shield for this World."

Hermione bowed her head down and put her wand on the floor with right hand on it "On my magic and life I swear to obey any order that you would give me – my blood will be forever linked to your house" her skin was cut by magic wave and blood was dripping on her wand "My knowledge and power will serve only to you, I will kill for you, I will do what you say and obey every command you would make. If I were to betray you I chose death and curse my own blood." the thread linked to Hermione wand too and she spoke again "I will follow you into darkness that is closing around you, Harry – You are not alone."

"Into the darkness." Ron assured as well

"Thank you." Harry felt safe "You know me so well, recently I noticed that my power isn't as pure as one would expect of Saviour."

"Not our power nor birth decides who we are, but the choices we make Harry." girl was now standing next to them "Ever since you magic had awoken it began to change, you had changed too." she put her hand on Harry other arm "We will not let you became alone in this. We will not let you give up and became like him."

Harry could sense and the inner him was pleased with their presence, magic engulfed them.

"Harry, what is that? Your eyes... glitter with so many colours, why? Is that your magic?" Hermione rose her hand and gently tried to touch his eyelids "They are beautiful."

"My magic is happy as well as I am." Harry said while smiling

* * *

Preview for next chapter

"What were you thinking!" Harry slapped other boy across the face "Don't you see, how much I'm trying to protect you..."

"I was just seeing someone." Cedric responded "You cannot command me."

"Then do what you want." Harry put his arm over injured Vi "I'm leaving and so are my men."

Harry aura was dark, anger that he felt filled him completly and then it hit him a vision of a boy in the cave _'Who is that?'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! I hope that this chapter will be to your liking – please review

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**The soul within you**

Victor sat in his room, thinking about many matters, he was nibbing at his lip as soft sound of steps made him move and look toward the corner of the room where window was "You may enter, Vi. I know that you are there." he said "Is everything all right? No troubles?"

"I guess. He is going out, but some of the Order are with him and I left about half of my team to observe – it should be fine." Vi spoke with calm voice "On the other hand you look somewhat worried, did something happen on your end?"

"Well, recently Harry is having strange dreams – more like visions, his scar is hurting more often too." Victor bi on his lip "I'm worried that they may share some kind of link – 'thu that scar. We have him do meditation but its not helping much yet."

"There are things that cannot be avoided. Master link with Dark Lord was inevitable, in my opinion that is." Vi extended his hand toward Victor "What worries me is the fact that Miss Fleur bond with him isn't halting this. Perhaps the bond is stronger then I anticipated, I will look into it." he accepted little box from the other boy and smiled sadly "I'm sorry to ask this of you." he looked at the package "But without this, I would be no different then one that subdued me to being _that_."

"You are one of us, a human. Never forget that Vi." Victor stood up and looked toward the doors "I'm seeing Harry in few minutes, for meditation lessons – his battle-training should end soon." other one didn't respond just silently left 'thru window. "Good luck. In this world there is nothing that would happen without a reason – inevitable things just like you said. Your meeting with Harry and decision you made." Victor took out his wand and made a few spells to keep his office safe.

**Harry Room, few minutes later**

"Harry, we must get this right." Trisha was sitting next to him "Calm your heart and think of nothing. Let your mind wander, you can do this..."

"Yes." Harry answer was unsure, no matter what he did he couldn't relax. As if his mind itself was unstable, not helping him "I will try."

"You must, before he realizes that he can control you, what you see 'thru the bond you share." Victor say beside them and looked at Harry "Vi just reported in, Cedric is out with some of the Order guards. Apart from that everything is the same as always."

"Makes you wonder when Vi is sleeping or resting." Harry pointed out "No matter when I would call him or summon him – he would always respond. He always knows what is going on, as if he didn't sleep at all." harry noticed that the other two looked at each other in strange manner as if undecided if they should speak or not. Strange feeling of being lied too overcame Harry "Is there something I should know?" he asked

"Well, its personal matter – Vi family situation is hard to talk about." Victor said after a little thinking "We can't really say something before he agrees to share it with you."

"I see." Harry calmed down "If that's somethig personal I won't ask."

"You see Harry, I'm sure you had noticed that Vi is acting very protective of you. It's related to his situation – Vi will tell you sooner or later. So don't worry about it." Victor wanted to ensure that Harry is not hurt or feeling betrayed

"Easy, I was just a bit curious, that's all – I too, dislike to have someone prying into my matters." Harry wanted to say something else but he felt fear, not his own it was somewhat strange but made him froze "Ced..." Harry closed his eye and without controlling it entered Dark Lord mind searching for informations he might have needed "We are moving out." Harry stood up and spoke in regal voice, others just did as he wished..

**Right before Madame Malkin shop**

Cedric stood with wand out, circled by Order of Phoenix guards and Vi men who were protecting him from Death Eaters. The other party attacked madly with an intent to kill. Cedric guardians were going down, one by one – and he realized, that if something won't happen soon they will all die. Cho who stood next to him was shivering in fear. "You got involved in this – I'm sorry." she gripped on his arm with faint smile.

"I called you out – that's why..." she froze as she notice who just arrived "Is that Harry?" she asked "Impossible." Harry was giving out commands to his man and he himself started to send out spells to fend of Death Eaters.

"Leave this place." Harry commanded "I have twenty man at my disposal – it's half of your number now."

"Potter, those are children, not fighters." known voice responded "Dark Lord has a message for you."

"Mr. Malfoy – how was the rest of the night?" Harry asked, making them recall the missing the chance to kill him last time "I assure you that we will win this time to."

Spells were hitting and flying everywhere, Harry searched all the place to find if Cedric was unharmed and what he saw froze his heart. Cedric was holding hands with Cho, the question was – what was she doing there in the first place. Answer was painfully easy, the were on date and got involved in the mess since Cedric was on Voldemort hit-list. Harry tried to control himself, after all he wasn't bonded to Cedric in any way – there was nothing, accept of the coincidental miss that made Ced a target.

"Harry!" Victor pushed him down, since in the daze Harry was nearly hit by the spell "Harry, we must do something to stop this." older boy pointed at the figure which was the closest to Cedric, Vi was covered in blood and had several cuts on the chest – but at the same time he ensured that Cedric and Cho were not in danger of being hit.

"Vi." Harry tried to control the anger as he noticed how much the other boy would sacrifice to make sure that Harry orders were executed perfectly "How dare you?" his eyes became darker and power started to overflow in the place, all enemies simply stopped, as if freezing spell hit them, they couldn't move.

"What?" Malfoy felt that his mark burned and as soon as he could move again the disappeared along with everyone else. It was the end of the battle, Harry spread his magic around to ensure that none of his allies would die of the wounds, with the sharp look he ordered to take wounded to patch them up. Then he turned his eyes to the Cedric who was now helping Cho up, since she was unable to stand as he send his magic around.

At the same time Vi was smiling, despite of the blood and wounds – being able to protect his Master beloved was the most important thing at his mind, but he sensed that something was not right, magic in the place was sucked away, well all accept one – which belonged to Harry. Vi looked up to see Harry face, it was full of many emotions, darkening with every second.

He saw red, there was nothing before him now. Anger, jealousy and pain of the wounded - everything came to Harry mind at once and he snapped – his control went far away

"What were you thinking!" Harry came over and slapped other boy across the face "Don't you see, how much I'm trying to protect you... you are selling it for a stupid date, my men could die."

"I was just seeing someone." Cedric responded angrily, he realized that there was the truth in Harry words but he didn't want to agree with it, that he would cause deaths of so many people "You cannot command me."

"Then do what you want." Harry put his arm over injured Vi "I'm leaving and so are my men."

Harry aura was dark, anger that he felt filled him and then it hit him - a vision of a boy in the cave _'Who is that?'_

**Back in the school**

Vi lead Harry to empty classroom to not let others see how much was he strugling with the dark side, yes the darkness was tight around this youngling and Vi could see every drop of it, malice and hate. So alluring and at the same time dangerous and worring "Saviour of the world."

"I, who I am?" Harry tried to control himself "Why is this hurting so much?" he clutched his hands to the chest and then hugged himself "I'm cold."

'YOU, ARE ALONE' thu Harry lips came the words of some other being 'NOONE CARES FOR YOU.' Harry shivered, that dark being was taking control, more and more 'YOU HAVE ONLY ME, I WILL PROTECT YOU'

Vi at first froze, but the second later he was near to Harry shaking his, trying to communicate with him "Master, I'm here – you are not alone. I'm here with you, I will always be." his voice was so much like begging, he wanted his master back "Please, wake up." soft whisper made Harry feel a bit warmer "Don't leave me alone, not again."

"Vi..." Harry aura started to clear, but his eyes remained closed and voice that Vi heard was not one that he knew **"I have to tell you something." **

"Who are you?" Vi sensed that Harry magic was calming down and then he understood "Are you Harry Inner self, his magic?"

"**Yes, Thank you for today.**" voice sounded as if it was very worn out "**It was hard to regain control." **it explained **"What I want to tell you is that I'm not alone in my Master mind. That's the reason why he is going berserk sometimes."** Vi eyes widen "**To tell you the truth there are three of us inside. One is me – born with my Master, second is part of his mother magic-spirit."**

"Blood protection." Vi concluded

"**Yes, that's what you may call it, that magic-particle isn't dangerous for Him – in fact its trying to control the third one." **

"Who is the third one?" Vi asked, even 'thu he was slowly realizing what they had missed until this time

"**I don't know."** voice was becaming more silent **"But its part of someone else soul, its dangerous, it wants to gain control, the desire to destroy my Master soul... I can feel it all the time, its getting stronger ever since I had awoken."**

"Is that a Dark Lord?" asked Vi trying to seam calm and collected but his mind was burning deep within, there was only one thing that could cause what had just happened to Harry and he hoped - he really did - that it wouldn't be the case.

"**Perhaps."** Harry body went limb, Vi noticed that other boy face was twisted in pain, tears were falling down, trying to clear the reminders of emotions from before "I? What I was doing?" that faint whisper was the voice that Vi wanted to hear the most, Harry own voice.

"You saved us." he assured and looked him into eyes "You had summoned your power and then something went wrong, caused you to loose control, but you regained it fast – I hadn't let anyone to see you in that dangerous state"

"Did I hit Cedric?" Harry asked, he had only vague memory of the events "I did, didn't I?" he pressed as Vi held the answer

"Yes." on that word Harry looked away "but, you had the right to be angry, you are trying to protect him and he..." he stooped speaking as he saw Harry face

"I'm turning into that old coat. I had no right to act so angry, accept of my own jealousy." Harry stood up "I'm keeping the guards around Cedric as they were before, notify me if something like that happens again." that collected voice suggested that Harry was calming himself down fast "I will go and rest." Harry suddenly stopped and looked at Vi with confusion "You were hurt Vi. I remember you were hit by cutting spells – and now you have no wound?"

"I hoped you would forgotten that." Vi moved away "I'm not ready to speak of my past yet." his eyes got a bit dark

Harry froze at the look in other one eyes, it was as if the memory itself was hurting him – causing Vi pain. "You don't have too."

"But perhaps I should..." Vi eyes changed colour and then Harry felt pain "show you – whom I call Master, what I am." Harry mind went black and he collapsed, Vi catched him and sat down with Harry in his arms "Master." his eyes were red, as much as blood is...

* * *

**I hope that you like it – fell free to ask if something was clear enough.**

**OH, and next time... Chapter 12 "The reason to call you Master"**

"Can you understand, the pain of being alone in the darkness – pain of being betrayed by ones that you trusted... perhaps you can understand." Vi held onto Harry hand "I had waited for you to come, one that has the same blood as she had – blood that saved me."

**But You are not seeing it until I get a bunch of reviews – evil grin on my side;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello:) Sorry for being so late

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 **

**The reason to call you Master**

"But perhaps I should..." Vi eyes changed colour and then Harry felt pain "show you – whom I call Master - what I am." Harry mind went black and he collapsed, Vi catched him and sat down with Harry in his arms "Master." his eyes were red, as much as blood is "Can you understand, the pain of being alone in the darkness – pain of being betrayed by ones that you trusted... perhaps you can understand." Vi held onto Harry hand "I had waited for you to come, one that has the same blood as she had – blood that saved me." Vi closed his eyes and focused on his Inner Self, he was somewhat happy that from now on his Master would understand... and perhaps he would accept the truth.

**Vi mind **

The room was a bit dark, with only a fire burning on the fireplace, two chairs and a small cup on the table. The rest was taken by darkness.

Harry woke up as he felt wet cloth cooling down his face "Where am I? When did I lost it again...?"

"Master." Vi moved away a bit "I want to tell you..."

"What is going on?" Harry asked "Who are you Vi?"

"Who?" young man laughed sharply "What I kind way to ask. It would be better to phrase 'what I am?'. You know what a vampire is, I'm sure You do." Vi said "I think you could call me that, with the difference I was not born one or changed by another vampire." Harry blinked few times "Shocked, aren't you?"

"You are a vampire?" Harry asked

"I think I'm closest to a vampire." Vi made one step toward harry and stopped again to not scare him away "I was made to be a vampire, by someone who desired to have an immortal servant." his face was twisted in mocking smile, as if he was in pain

"Who made you?" Harry asked softly while coming closer "Who made you suffer this much?"

"It was long ago, he is dead." Vi said and it was visible that he didn't want to say more about it

"I see." he put his hand on other one back and petted him gently despite of a blush that came to his face

"You resemble Her so much. You have enough tact to not ask me about my past and courage to trust me." Vi smiled sadly "I wish you could have met Her. I should have been there that night to protect Her and You."

"What are you talking about Vi?" inquired Harry

"She was so pure, so full of power – only those who have control over their full potential has blood this tasty and rich." Vi words were eaching in the space "I was captured by her eyes, that were so much like yours."

"My mother." Harry whispered "Had you feed on my mother?" Harry tried to back off suddenly terrified

"I had only took what was given to me out of Her own free will. By that she was my Master – of her choice and mine." Vi looked into Harry eyes "But things were done for a reason, as we met she was already caring a baby in her womb... My true Master." Vi eyes closed on boy shocked ones

"I don't understand." Harry was confused

"I was dying and she made me give Her an oath. The deal was that she would supply me with her blood and I would protect her baby when the time would come." Vi explained " I knew that she would give me her blood regardless of my decision, but I was ready to pay her price."

"So, you sworn to protect me – then..." Harry wanted to ask why he was alone for so long

"I shouldn't speak about this – perhaps I will destroy something by telling you this... but when you ask I cannot lie." Vi looked into the fire "Your Headmaster, the person whom Mistress Lily trusted with her family safety said that I should stay away for a while."

"Why?" Harry asked "Why would he had done that?"

"I think that he was afraid, that You would not become his Golden Boy if you were constantly in the presence of a Dark Creature I am." Vampire eyes glittered in the shadowy room "Don't you think so? I'm sure that the prospect of living with such a disgusting blood sucker..."

"No!" Harry voice hit Vi to the core, the Boy-Who-Lived put his hands on Vi shoulders "You hadn't been a bother since I first saw you, You did nothing to make me disgusted with you. It doesn't matter who you are, what matters are the choices we make." Dumbledore words came of him so easily and yet Headmaster didn't gave them to everyone "How could He, I was so lonely so weak. How could He tell you that I would be disgusted. Were you to risk your life for me some day with me not knowing this, not knowing you?" Vi just smiled and Harry asked "Would you do it?"

"I would, if he had told me it was Your order." vampire drank from his cup and spoke again "Your wishes are my law, Your words... Your precious things and friends, I will stand by you protecting them." his smile was so soft and calm "Until You live, as long as I can. Not only for that oath with your mother, but for You."

"Why?" Harry voice was shaken, he had never face someone with such a pure devotion

"I still remember Her eyes on the day You were born." Vi spoke "I will never forget the taste of blood I was given that day, Your blood to seal the contract for all eternity. As I serve you by that blood, my devotion comes from what I see now." He added as he noticed sadness on Harry face "You are a great person, Godlike in comparison to my Creator and first Blood-Master. I will die for You if needed, I will kill for You when ordered. I will mend world to Your wishes." his bloody eyes looked thru Harry soul as he spoke "You will have everything I can give You."

Harry closed his eyes and felt that he was falling again, he was ready to wake up and face reality now. He was ready... "Hermione will kill me, I have an enslaved vampire on my disposal."

"No one can hurt You now." he heard in his mind "I will hurt them first."

"I know Vi." Harry mind drifted away "Thank you..."

**With Cedric**

Cedric at alone I his room wondering about the day events, his face burned him along with the words that Harry toasted at him back then. He really didn't want to endanger anyone... he was only not believing that anyone would attack him just like that. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." his mind came to the moment when Harry was leaving with his injured men.

"Don't do that again." he heard the voice coming from the doors, it was Hermione "If something happens to you he will blame himself, so please don't do that to him."

"I just..." Cedric tried to explain himself but she didn't want to listen

"One more thing. Please don't show of your girlfriend to him, Harry treasures you very much." with those words Hermione left leaving Cedric with shock written all over his face

"What girlfiend? I don't have one... Wait! Does she mean that Harry was angry for Cho being there with me?" he asked himself "Impossible, he cared for his man not for who was with me.".But deep in his heart he had hoped that Hermione was right.

* * *

**Preview for the next chapter**

Harry looked past four tables, his eyes reached Dumbledore who stood next to the new Defence teacher "Forgive me Headmaster. I neither meant to be late today, nor I wished to interrupt such an important moment "He bowed his head a little toward Umbridge "The was a snow storm on the way." he explained. After Dumbledore nod Harry turned to sit on his place, Weasleys and Hermione assisted him.

"Something changed." Blaise mumbled to Draco "He is showing his power."

"I will write to father tonight." Draco said and turned his gaze back to Potter, indeed something was different...

* * *

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello :) Thank you for following my story so far, I hope that you will like this chapter too, but first I will respond to the reviews I love to get:)

**nanami ()**

Well, I'm sorry that my english is not good enough, are you proposing yourself?

**107602**

Thank you:) ! I'm sure that he will tell him, one day:)

**peruser**

Yes, that was the general idea. I also wanted to explain the fact he is so devoted to the person that he just met

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Sorting Hat Song **

Harry was looking over his empty room at Durmstrang Fortress "I guess its fine, I'm not missing anything." He took his broom and walked off to meet others at the grounds. White peals of magical snow danced around him "I will miss it. So fast this place became my home." he mumbled to himself

"That's great to hear." Vi appeared next to him "If You want, You can stay Master. This is your home."

"You know I cannot." Harry spoke softly but firmly "I have a few things to do."

"You can do what you want. Including returning here anytime." Victor said as he came to them "We are ready, Your guards are waiting to get You to Hogwart and others wish to hear from You before You leave."

"Sure." it still amazed him, that others would listen to him, to his words and wishes...

Victor looked at the boy – he had changed so much over last months. From that boy who was forced into the Tournament to the Leader of the North Castle.

**Flashback**

"Don't refuse Harry – we are not like children of this school. You know that we aren't – Durmstrang teaches black magic too." Victor said calmly "We can be of help and we wouldn't be burden on you, we can fight for our lives. I don't think bad of Cedric, but he as the older one should have protect you not the other way around, since he was chosen as the best of your school. We are not like he is, sons of Durmstrang would be of use to you."

**End of the flashback**

"That promise I made to you – I intend to keep it." Victor spoke silently

"I know." Harry responded and held out his hand "Until next time." older boy took offered hand and smiled at the trust that Harry was now giving him "I trust you, with myself – my future."

As Harry flew in the company of his guard he still had the voices in his head – Durmstrang students voices, that called for his victory.

"Don't let it bother you." Vi said from his broom "You can just be yourself – Harry Potter; You alone are enough, you are strong. We will follow you into the heat of battle, by our own choice."

"You are depending on them Vi – and trust them a lot. It must have been hard, as you waited for me, they had stood by you all the time." Harry responded, he closed his eyes and let the wind to wash over his face for a few seconds and then looked at his familiar again "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing You would have to apologize for. You are my Master." after that they remained silent for the rest of the journey. Others didn't spoke as well, they were just smiling at the two, that in their opinion would save them from the madness of Black-magic War.

**Hogwart, Great Hall, Opening Feast **

Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table at looked a bit nervous. Harry was still missing at the Sorting was coming to an end. Headmaster also was a bit unsettled, he now came forward to introduce a new teacher the the students but his eyes were missing their usual glow. Even Snape was still looking around as if he expected an ambush.

"It's bad." Hermione mumbled "Harry is late."

"Yeah, I think we should contact him." Ron looked at Fred and George who nodded slightly and started to stand up

"I'm going to." Ginny got up ignoring Umbridge who was still talking, but before they managed to move even an inch the doors opened showing Harry and his men

It was a great thing to see, Harry Potter walking proudly in dark-green fighter robe his eyes focused and face adored by firm smile. On his right side was Vi clothed in black; on left a girl in dark-violet robe and behind four boys in Durmstrang clothes.

"I'm sorry for being late." Harry said and then turned to Vi "I'm fine here, you may leave."

"Harry!" Hermione run to him with Ron and the other right behind, Umbridge looked angry for she was being ignored. Everyone looked at Harry and saw only him

"Hermione." he responded to her call with smile "long time no seen." two groups stood and looked over each other "Everyone, please meet my guards – Vi, Trisha, Lex, Light,Ario and Borys." he pointed at each person "And here you have Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny."

"You are going the path of dark, but you are the light." Trisha spoke to them "I will ask you to protect him, even from himself. After all You are his bonded." she smiled at Harry and turned to leave "Remember of you path, of the power you have – 'thu you are young you had grown up."

"Yes." Harry looked at Vi and vampire boy turned to go after Trisha "Thank you." he also nodded to other four who didn't spoke just bowed down a bit and left "Shall be go?" Harry asked his friends "I'm being the attraction again." he looked at other students and teachers

"Sure." Ron took took Vi place by his side, Hermione stood were Trisha used too and other three went behind them

Cedric sat in state of shock, that was Harry – the boy who he missed so much, but was that really him? So sure of himself, giving of so much power... Saviour of World, Leader – but was that Harry?

"Harry, what is going on? Why won't you look at me, please?" Cedric whispered "Harry..."

"How are things? I wasn't reading a lot." Harry asked while looking around, he noticed Cedric sitting down at his table "How are things?"

"They want to discredit you and Dumbledore, they also send Her to spy on us." Hermione looked at the main table "But, there may be more to that."

"There sure is." Harry said "How about greetings?" Hermione looked at him shocked, but before she commented his idea few things happened at once. Before she realized she was inside the protection spell along with everyone else and the spell hit it with strong impact "Who had done that?" Harry asked while his aura went dark "I don't mind being a goal to my enemies, but if you hit those who are with me I will..." as another spell run toward them others already had wands out but Harry responded that that one as well "I will not repeat myself. Come here and duel me – who I hate the most are cowards." Harry eyes linked with Malfoys and Draco shivered

As he observed what had just happened Cedric realized that he had never been part of Harry world, being constantly ready for an attack – always armed and able to protect one another. Seeing that made him remember

**Flashback**

Hermione looked at Cedric with calm face "You can go, there is no need for you to be here too. You should rest more, must have been hard on you – to see a part of our world, our reality."

**#**

"No, it's you who don't understand." Ron let his temper to get to his head and blurted out "WE rose our wands on the teachers more than once, we fight each and every time for the rest of you to have normal lives. Someone like you would never understand, you who never had to use your wand to truly protect yourself before this Tournament."

**End of the flashback**

Cedric looked at them once more, deciding that sooner or later he would stand beside them. He wanted, desired to be trusted by Harry.

Harry looked past four tables, his eyes reached Dumbledore who stood next to the new Defence teacher "Forgive me Headmaster. I neither meant to be late today, nor I wished to interrupt such an important moment "He bowed his head a little toward Umbridge "The was a snow storm on the way." he explained. After Dumbledore nod Harry turned to sit on his place, Weasleys and Hermione assisted him.

"Something changed." Blaise mumbled to Draco who was still in state of shock that his attacks were stopped "He is showing his power."

"I will write to father tonight." Draco said and turned his gaze back to Potter, indeed something was different...

Before anything more then Harry sitting down could happen the Sorting Hat sang again – the whole new song:

_Welcome home, the one that came,_

_I had already sorted them_

_But now since that is your wish_

_I will sing of what you bring_

_House unity is not enough_

_All four must be as one._

_Despite of the hate _

_Which one of them brings._

_They must be as One_

_Or they will perish_

_What you may bring,_

_As your kind King?_

_One that posses magic,_

_born from the wind._

_Chaos and unity,_

_The joy and the cry._

_Bring us a normal day,_

_That is what only you may._

Harry frowned a bit "That hat talks to much." his eyes focused on Dumbledore "Hermione, you wrote it down, right?"

"Yes." she responded while checking lines or mistakes "It was like that."

"I will send this text to the Durmstrang." Harry mumbled "It probably means something."

"It's only an old hat." Ron said with his hands and mouth full of food

"Gross." Hermione hissed "Ron can't you at least speak normally."

"An old hat that is deciding our future is not a common thing Ron." Harry didn't looked at them "It's sealing the fate of each one of us. By putting us in our respectful homes it is pushing us to do things by home rights and traditions." Hermione looked at him sharply and Ron nearly chocked at his next words "I would be different if put in another house. Somehow I fell that there is more to it the just an old piece of clothing."

"If you say so, that reminds me – read this." Ron pulled out a letter

Harry took it and looked it over slowly "It's from..."

"Yeah." Ron replied in the serious tone for a change "I have no idea what he wants. He is working for Ministry now, he was excluded from the family." Harry eyes widened "Harry, it's quite normal – he refused to believe in your words. And my family owes you a life debt." Ron explained "You don't have to read it."

Harry slowly started to open the letter...

* * *

I hope that you liked it:) Please review:)

* * *

**In the next chapter. **

Harry put his hand on Vi shoulder "I can only trust you with this letter. Only He can read it." Harry grip became stronger.

"Yes, Master." Vi replied and bowed down his head "Your wish I my command."

Cedric bit on his lower lip "What are you to him?" he asked in whisper.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone I'm sorry to be so late with update, but as usual my life is a mess and I have so many things to do... it's hard to be an adult... I wish I was a kid again.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**Obligation**

**Last time**

Harry took it and looked it over slowly "It's from..."

"Yeah." Ron replied in the serious tone for a change "I have no idea what he wants. He is working for Ministry now, he was excluded from the family." Harry eyes widened "Harry, it's quite normal – he refused to believe in your words. And my family owes you a life debt." Ron explained "You don't have to read it."

Harry slowly started to open the letter...

* * *

Harry took a deep breath and whispered "Percy.." the contents of the letter shocked him more then anything today, for anyone to be willing to go that far. Wizards really honoured old ways and debts.

_Dear Harry,_

_Ron had probably told you about me cutting ties with the Family. I'm betting my life on the belief that had decided to open this letter. Harry whatever you heard, please... never think that I would discard the debt I'm owning you. You saved my only sister. _

_I'm working for the Ministry – that is the truth. I had also shown some disrespect to Dumbledore and my own father what resulted in family expulsion and being named Outcast. My heart is bleeding at thought but there was no other way._

_I realized that to pay off my debt to you I can do something that no one else in my family can. Harry you have the support of my family, but none of us posses the position of power in the Ministry; none could be of help in that area. It's hard to say, but as a pure-blood family we have no power and you need an information and someone within the Ministry that is not connected to you in the open._

_I can be such a person. I will be your eyes Harry – until this war is ended. Until you need me, I intend to remain on my position. As painful as it is my reputation allowed me to convince everyone of my new ways, including my family._

_I'm waiting for your response and orders..._

_My life is yours to use, my wand belongs to you – I will betray anyone for you. I give you my word, this is my oath to you._

_P.W._

Harry closed the letter and looked at Ron, unsure of what to say "Listen, what I will tell you now..."

"Stop." Hermione waved her wand, Harry turned back to see Umbridge looking carefully at him, she was coming closer probably to see what he was reading "Destroy the letter Harry, as soon as you can."

"You are..." Harry smirked slightly "I'm glad to have you by my side."

"I'm at your services." Hermione looked at Umbridge and stood up, to block her path "Can we be of help, Professor?" her voice was full of fake respect. "Harry is a bit busy right now, but maybe I can assist you?"

"Move away girl, I want to see that letter." Umbridge pushed Hermione from the path and stood by harry whose eyes started to change colour.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked in stern voice, Hermione was standing up from the ground and nodded, Ron was close to her. "You shouldn't act this way, Professor." he didn't even stood up or looked at her "That is if don't want to make me angry." twins clutched their fists and also tried to control their anger, Ginny looked at the woman with hate "I still haven't forgotten how did you acted my my house and now this?"

"You are a student, don't you dare to speak this way to me!"

"I may be a student. But you see I know my own rights very well." letter in Harry hand started to burn, fire didn't hurt Harry at all "You have no right to read my letters, unless they would be judged black-magic ones, covered with darkness." Harry stood up and extended his hand to Hermione "Let's go, I'm not hungry." he also turned to twins and Ginny "Please inform Headmaster that I will visit him first thing in the morning. I have something important to do."

"Sure thing Harry." Fred assured and looked hatefully at Umbridge before moving toward the main table

"Ron I must tell you something." Harry left the main hall with his two friends "Whatever you think of Percy, he is no as bad as you may think." Ron wanted to protest but Harry stopped him "In this letter he told my his reasons, I will accept them."

"But Harry" Ron looked around to make sure that no one else was there "He said that..."

"I don't care Ron. Whatever he said he did that for me – for my sake." Harry looked at Hermione and she gasped

"Harry you mean that he intends to be a spy?" she asked while Ron looked at them in shock

"Yes, he wrote that it was the bast way of pay off the debt. Thing that only he could do." Harry looked at Ron sadly "For my sake he broke your family, I'm sorry. The debt isn't worth that much."

"It is." Ron assured while trying to control himself, the relief that his older brother didn't betray them made his legs weak "The debt is judged by the family members and each one has to pay the way only he can."

"Wizards are..." Hermione spoke slowly unsure how to convey her thoughts

"Yeah, I know." Harry responded knowing what she had on mind "I was thinking the same in Durmstrang every day."

"I must tell father, twins and Ginny will be happy..." Ron got worked up but Hermione grabbed his hand and looked at Harry

"I'm sorry Ron. But for now let's keep it a secret." he looked away from his best friend face to not see hurt expression "I'm truly sorry to cause your family so much pain, but if you tell them the act – everything that Percy had done up until now may be wasted. All pain he felt, and all what all of you had fell – everything will loose its meaning." Harry looked up and finally face his friend properly "I swear to win this for the sake of your pain. I will not waste that pain Ron." Harry eyes were so green that it was entrancing Ron nodded and sat down "Vi I need you!" Harry called out " 'Mione I need to write the letter." Harry started to write the letter as soon as Hermione gave him her quill and a piece of paper "I will not allow this go to the waste."

Hermione sensed that someone was behind her and as she turned back she saw the boy who was with harry before – Vi saw only Harry, his eyes didn't stray away from his Master.

**Start of Vi Inner dialogue **

Vi clutched his hand to the heart – the pain he felt all those years ago returned... loneliness and hunger he hadn't felt since then. Vampire boy shivered on the memory of the past...

I knew only darkness and scent of blood he had ordered me to kill. I remember the pain and feeling of lost. I'm no longer the human I was... I'm no longer the wizard. I'm darker then night itself, less then a demon, less then a vampire.

I remember the night when I met Mistress – her scent was so sweet and full of life. I was so hungry that it was painful, my whole body ashed for her. I desired every drop of her blood. She was caring my Master in her womb... I wonder what would happen if I just killed her that day. Who I would became?

But I couldn't do that – there is a rule that even I never broke. I couldn't, no matter what my Creator said - the vampire in me never allowed that. One that carries life is untouchable, holy and pure. We can only drink from such a being if she would personally allow us to. That is also the only way to bind the real vampire to a human.

"Are you hungry?" I heard back then, she came without fear, she clearly knew that I couldn't hurt her "Hungry to the point of despair?" she looked at me with those eyes, so green that it reminded me of killing spell

"I would do anything." my response was quick "But I should let you know – I'm not what you think I am."

"You are a vampire." she spoke silently "And I have a task for you."

"I was made into one – not born..." I said back then

"I wish you would protect this child in me."

"I'm a killer, not a protector." her eyes were so green, so determined – it blinded me

"I will give you mine and his blood as a payment." she cut her wrist and extended her hand "You will not serve me but him – Saviour of the World." I could only see blood, sense blood – I accepted without thinking. I still remember the taste – I had only tasted one that gave me better sensation and more power... and that one was Master Harry few months later.

**End of Vi Memories**

"Vi? Are you all right?" asked Harry "You look a bit pale, are you hungry?" Harry put his hand on his familiar shoulder

"No." Vi smiled at looked into his Master eyes "I just remembered the past, the day I had sworn myself to you and the days that were before."

"You had remembered my mother?" Harry asked while gripping on the letter in his hand

"Mistress was a great person, ready to do anything for the sake of those she loved. You are the same – your eyes posses the same glint and light." Vi licked his lips and looked away "You also have the same daring scent as she did. "

"You..." Hermione moved closer to Harry with hand on her wand pocket, Ron follower her

"Hermione, Ron, there is no need." harry waved his hand and looked at them "He means no harm."

"I would prefer you never think like that again" Vi said "I will never go against Master – never attack him, nor betray. I had seal the contract with my own blood too. I'm his."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said, she was still keeping her hand on the pocket but backed down and sat on the stone steps "I just..."

"You two have the same mission as I." Vi spoke "To protect Him and stay with Him." Vi looked at his Master with devotion

Harry looked at Vi "I can only trust you with this letter. Only He can read it." Harry grip became stronger.

"Yes, Master." Vi replied and bowed down his head "Your wish I my command."

Cedric who was going after them bit on his lower lip "What are you to him?" he asked in whisper. He could only see them and not hear – he wanted it so badly to stand there proudly by Harry side. He would do anything to have that trust they shared.

"Harry, how do I get closer to your heart?"

* * *

**Next time... Darkness**

Cedric could fell hands on his skin, going down with rough caresses, he couldn't move... "Please, let go of me..." Harry eyes were dark, so empty and cold.

"Why? Isn't that what you wanted?" Harry slid his hand under Cedric shirt an pulled on his nipples "Didn't you say that you would do anything?"

* * *

Review to see what will happen next


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, I'm sorry for the delay - but i finally got a job and I'm still a student and volountary worker too... so I nearly have time to sleep

* * *

_**There is no human, that can say that he is truly good and also there is none that can claim the name of the devil. Each human posses light and dark traces, but as one fall into despair, the essence of human soul becomes black, as you cross the line you will fall...**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Darkness**

As they had entered their bedroom Harry smiled at Dean who was looking over his things "Hey, how are you? Hope your summer was a good one mate."

"Fine, no real troubles, but Seamus had it tough this year." Dean pointed at his friend who sat on the bed with grim expression

"What's up?" Harry got down on his bed and opened small bag in which he keep communication mirror, he looked up to the other boy to see why wasn't he responding.

"My mother didn't want me to come back here." Seamus said finally "Because you and Dumbledore are mad or something."

"You, you don't believe that load of crap that Prophet is writing, do you?" Ron faced Seamus before Harry had a chance to speak up "If you do, you are one that is mad."

"Ron..." Harry looked a bit sad but still calm "It's his choice." Harry eyes twinkled softly "Each one of us has to make this choice – what do we believe in and who do we trust."

"Yeah, it is." Seamus laughed a bit "And I wonder what is the truth about you. Dumbledore let's you do what you want... You are showing off your position too. That would make anyone wonder."

"Stop..." Neville voice was weak as if he couldn't decide what to say "Harry isn't like that."

"Believe in what you want. I don't care – I have a madman who wants my head to worry about." Harry looked calmly as Seamus stormed out of the room. Dean nodded to them and left too.

Ron looked at Harry with worry evident in his eyes "Don't worry, it's just that not everyone know. They don't realize how much you have to endure." he sat down on his bed "They will understand, just like I did. Give them time."

"Thank you." those were Harry last words before closing his eyes _'They will not. The only ones that can, are those who see the battle.'_

"I believe." silent whisper came to Harry, Neville stood beside his bed and spoke once more "My family knows the truth. I... just don't want to be the burden on you." he looked at Ron, his eyes had a burning light inside, raw magic that had yet to be harvested

"You.. " Ron mumbled to himself '_He is pure-blood too, I should have realized it sooner. He must have power, if not his own then at least inherited. Ancient magic.'_

**Near King Cross station, around midnight **

As the night had fallen and everyone slept, Vi went by the streets to find one person. One that decided to pay of his debt to Master in most painful way possible "May the Moon bless you." he whispered as the man in question was finally at his grasp "My Master sends you a response." his dark features were now adored by a half smile as Percy looked at the letter in wonder.

"Your Master?" he slowly traced the Potter-crest and opened it "Are you Vi – one of mixed blood?" Percy asked slowly while recalling past.

"Yes, so you do remember me? We had seen each other once, during Harry birth-time." Vi looked at the young man who was a little child in his memory "You were not afraid of me then."

"You would not harm me." response was quick and calm "How did he took it, when you came him?"

"Well, that is..." Vi looked away "I'm glad that we are together now. I had hoped that Harry and I would never be separated."

"I see." Percy read the letter and burned it right after "I'm sorry for not telling him when I got the chance, but I was fulfilling orders."

"I know kid, you are all in a maze of what you should and what you can do. Only I as I had returned may stay with him no matter what. And, what do you say?" Vi asked in regard of the letter

"I will do as he desires. I will follow his every command – whatever may it be." Percy looked up and spoke again "He isn't alone. I had decided it long ago, right?"

"At that time..." Vi laughed "You were a kid back then I'm not holding you up to that promise."

"But I do. I said I would follow him, as even the dark-one is loyal to him." Percy responded "You are with him 'cos of the blood-bond you share. I am 'cos of the words that were spoken – they had never left my head. When they said – He is the one that will save us all, he is one to crush the Darkness... Do you know how much of an impact such a statement had on me? Especially that an infant had a vampire as a familiar. He is power, that's why I will do what he says."

"So, not for the debt, but for an old promise?" Vi smiled "I see. Then I hope that everything goes well." with that vampire jumped into darkness leaving Percy on his own.

**Hogwart, next day **

Harry was angry, his control snapped as he read the paper, he had only managed to leave the breakfast and run down the unused dungeon before he started to loose himself. Few streets away from his aunt home few buildings were destroyed, muggles got hurt on his account, blood shred... Laugher on Malfoy face, smirk that was saying "we got you, where it hurts.". He lost control, mind went blank and despair alongside the anger drew out the darkness..

Harry eyes were empty – no emotion, no light in them. Cold air clashed around him, raw power that could make anyone shiver. That power was born from darkness, child of despair. Vi licked his lips in fear, yes he – the creature of night was afraid, of his own Master at that. He could only wait for someone else to come, as he had no power and will to go against Harry, no that was not Harry. That monster which lived inside of him.

Cedric went out of the main-hall to look for Harry. Younger boy looked strange as he was leaving, that's why he decided to check on him. Ron and Hermione were off as well – probably searching too. As he entered the dungeon from which he sensed the trial of Harry's magic he felt as if he was falling down – his mind failed him and lost any senses.

As he came to, Cedric could fell hands on his skin, going down with rough caresses, he couldn't move... "Please, let go of me..." he begged as he noticed that something was off with Harry. Harry eyes were dark, so empty and cold, his touch was different as if it wasn't Harry. It couldn't be – Harry would never force himself on another like that.

"Why? Isn't that what you wanted?" Harry slid his hand under Cedric shirt an pulled on his nipples "Didn't you say that you would do anything?" his hand went lower as his face twisted into sadistic smirk felling Cedric fear

He couldn't wait any longer. Vi roar was full of pain and anger. He grabbed Harry, tore him of Cedric and pressed against the wall, tainted magic washed over him but he didn't stop "Master." he still hoped that what he was about to do wouldn't be needed "Master, please – you don't want to hurt him." he looked for the sign that Harry got a hold of himself

"He is mine." those words were full of confidence and hate "I already have this child soul. His body and magic. You cannot stop me."

"You are not my Master." Vi sounded somewhat relieved "That's why..." he bared his tooth and forced Harry head on the side, biting deep into his neck

**Flashbacks**

"Protect him for me." her voice was distant and shaken "My Harry... Your Harry."

**#*

"You will be the burden on him. Harry has no need of dark-creature with him." old man voice rang with distaste

**#*

"I cannot forget about you, even if I'm the burden – even if you would hate me. I'm unable to leave you alone. I will kill for you, destroy or create as you would command. Just let me stay by your side, Master..."

**End of the flashbacks**

Vi took Harry now sleeping form into his arms "Master." he held onto boy body as if it was a part of his own body "I will protect you. I will not fail... You are my life, my blood." he looked at Cedric who sat beside the wall, his clothes messed and eyes filled with horror "You as well have to choose, to go by our side or not..." Vi bloody eyes returned to Harry face "I'm sorry Master – but if I hadn't do that you would never forgave yourself. That is why... Please..."

"Vi... thank you." silent whisper came from Harry, he didn't opened his eyes, just shifted in his familiar arms "I need to sleep."

"Yes." vampire nodded to Cedric and left the room keeping his Master close, caring him as if Harry was the most precious being in the universe "You are mine. No other dark-being will have claim on you. I'm your darkness."

* * *

**Next time**

**Chapter 16**

**The rival you cannot beat**

"Are you afraid now? Afraid of my Master?" Vi voice sounded like dark wave of magic "He was tainted and I will fix it – with your help or without it."

"I just..." Cedric looked at Harry sleeping form sealed in the circle "I'm not afraid of him."

"Darkness, is what he is afraid of. But he cannot, you see – I had seen more darkness than any adult by Harry side.." Hermione held an old book in hands and searched for a proper incantation "We must hurry... his mind won't hold much longer."

* * *

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Everyone, I hope you will like this chapter, it was pretty hard to write it.**

**I'm very gratefull to all that send me best wishes in continuing this and let me know that they like it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The rival you cannot beat**

Victor looked at Fleur with stern face, her last report was really hard to take on "You are trying to tell me that he has die? That even if not now, at some point we will have to kill him? I won't do it – even if that means to give up... even if that means to let Voldemort do as he wants." Young Lord of Durmstrang bit on his lip "I will find the way. We had sworn to protect him and that's what we will do."

"I had expected this much of you." Fleur conjured a box and pushed it 'thru the air toward her friend "In this box lies the answer. This book maybe the only way. But mind you – mark my words – if it wasn't for Harry I would never recommend it. This book is an evil itself. My magic cannot even handle to carry it."

As the box opened Victor shivered, he was unable to touch it – overflowed with fear. "What is that?" his wand-hand twisted in pain as he tried to reach to the book "What is this book?"

"Darkness Calling" Vi mumbled from the doors "How?" he reached out and touched the book with his bare hands and smiled "This will help. I was wondering how to solve this and the answer is here. Thank you, I knew I could count on you."

"As suspected, you can touch it." Fleur whispered "You are the being of the night, that is why you can..."

"I assure you that there are humans able to do it as well. But even as devoted as you are... You still wouldn't kill an innocent for him, right?" Vi shown his Vampire tooth in a soft smile "Don't get me wrong, I trust you – you would not betray him and this book is a proof of that. But your magic and souls had not been mend the way theirs was."

"Ron and Hermione." Victor mumbled to himself "We protect the warrior, they protect a friend."

"Yes, and some others too... Hogwart is not as pure as it used to be – not as clear as you saw it." Vi opened the book and pointed out in soft voice "Harry is not himself, some of the students noticed that long ago. Harry is being manipulated by something – the darkness that tries to devour his soul. Even as strong as he is... it won't take much longer." Vi looked at Fleur "He tried to hurt Cedric, the one he wish to protect." girl gasped and looked at vampire with worry and care "Don't worry I had prevented it. But I'm not sure if I would be able to do this again."

"Voldemort had made seven of them. One was destroyed in the past – Tom Riddle Diary – tainted piece in Harry would be second to be destroyed." Fleur pointed out "Nagini must be one as well."

"I will have mu men to look for more info regarding the rest." Victor stood up "This war has to end, Harry had been tainted beyond my imagination, he is haunted – this child."

"My Master – had never been a child." Vi eyes reflected sadness and pain "We will take care of this evil. I'm leaving investigation to you."

"Vi..." Fleur stooped him by the doors "I can go with you... I would as well"

"No, the is no need for any of you to see the darkness within my Master. I will destroy it with the help of those who had already seen it." vampire smiled "He wouldn't want you to see, his other self – its better if you see me as his darkness, because that is how it should be – and will be. I'm his only darkness, no other dark creature will have a hold of his soul only me. And I had decided to be his sword, to kill for him so that his mind would never be soiled and blood tainted with hate."

"Because love gives you the best of scents and more power?" Victor asked silently "Or because you love him like no dark creature should be able to love?"

"Why do you say the we are not able to love?" Vi asked and disappeared leaving Victor without answer

**Hogwart, close to the midnight **

"Are you afraid now? Afraid of my Master?" Vi voice sounded like dark wave of magic "He was tainted and I will fix it – with your help or without it."

"I just..." Cedric looked at Harry sleeping form sealed in the circle "I'm not afraid of him."

"Darkness, is what he is afraid of. But he cannot, you see – I had seen more darkness than any adult by Harry side.." Hermione held an old book in hands and searched for a proper incantation "We must hurry... his mind won't hold much longer. And we can't risk being found – which is possible even in this Room that Dobby provided as with."

Harry body twisted in pain, his eyes shut open and they were white – Vi extended his hand over his Master and invoked "By my claim I demand... remove the vile-one from Him. Clear His soul, clear His mind... renew the oaths..." magic wave gathered around Vi and Harry it was responding to words and actions as the vampire took Master hand and bit down.

"By my prayer set him free, by my blood shred with free will..." Hermione cut her wrist and let bloody-drop fall in the circle "Set my bonded free." she ordered calmly letting dark wave wash over her

"My demand and my core - I shall bind you to my word." Ron broke his wand and let darkness take it "the Commander – one I have, shall be free of what is there. He is light."

"I'm his dark." Vi words linked all invocations and waves, with this red flame engulfed Harry body and slowly started to destroy what was buried inside.

Harry screamed, the pain he was feeling was so intense – so feeling and killing from the inside, part of him was dying. That part tried to fight to stop the ritual but was to weak. His scream filled their ears they made a circle around him and started to mumble some charms to calm him down, their faces marked by tears at he pain they had subjected him to. Cedric still had only remained by the wall, unable to move to say a word...

"Please... let me die as well." Harry words came to them "I cannot hold much longer I don't want this pain – just kill me and get this over with."

"No, we cannot kill you." Hermione spoke softly "Let me take on some of your pain instead. Reverse of pain..." as she whispered those words she lost balance and continued to speak from her knees "As much as I can I will take from you" her voice shaken and pained but eyes determined

"You are my brother, I will not kill you." Ron whispered and looked at Hermione "If I had my wand I would the the same as she did. Your pain is mine."

"I had sworn to protect you." Vi came inside the circle and put his arms around his dear Master to embrace him to hold him despite the magical flames, his face twisted in pain but he didn't even let out a sign of it "I'm your other half, I can face the darkness you have and destroy it."

"Who are you?" asked Cedric "Why can you do so much?"

"We love." Hermione said between grasps of pain "And our love has no limits."

"The power he knows not." Ron said "Shouldn't you be a part of it as well? Shouldn't you be with Harry now?"

"I..." Cedric looked at them with awe, just now they looked like the more powerful beings in the universe – pride of magic...

Magical wave came over them all as Harry let out his final scream and the flames died out. Everyone was swept away be darkness and slept. Harry body relaxed in Vi arms and his voice, now clear out of pain rang in the room "Thank you... "

...The power he knows not...is YOUR LOVE...

* * *

**Preview for the next time**

**Chapter 17**

**Reborn**

Harry opened his eyes to look at Vi who gently tried to lift his body up "It would seam that I had the power he knows not for a long time – I simply hadn't regarded it enough."

"One learns for his mistakes. They are your power – and love that drives all of you to pass beyond your abilities." Vi let out a small grin "That is however not only thing you have. You posses a great power and now you will be able to use it more swiftly."

"Yes." Harry rested his head on Vi shoulder "But they seam like greatest one to me. Bring Olivander to the castle I need him to create a new wand for Ron."

Cedric remained hidden in shadow by the wall "Harry... I'm sorry."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THE BUTTON IS RIGHT HERE - :))))**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to everyone who had reviewed and to those who had read this far **

–

**I present you with a new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Reborn**

Harry opened his eyes to look at Vi who gently tried to lift his body up "It would seam that I had the power he knows not for a long time – I simply hadn't regarded it enough." Harry voice was clear and very calm, there were no signs of previous pain "I had never understood Dumbledore before – the power he spoke of."

"One learns from his mistakes. They are your power – and love that drives all of you to pass beyond your abilities. This is truly the power He knows not – there is no one who can say that he knows him... all his followers are captured in an old magic – his mark controls them. The is none to love him like they love you." Vi let out a small grin "That isn't the only thing you have. You posses a great power and now you will be able to use it more swiftly. You are the strongest of the new generation. Soon you will be able to do so much more then before, the dark-one in you was feeding on your power now its yours once again."

"Yes. I can fell my core being reformed." Harry rested his head on Vi shoulder "But they still seam like greatest one to me – my life and power was saved by them. Bring Olivander to the castle I need him to create a new wand for Ron."

Cedric remained hidden in shadow by the wall "Harry... I'm sorry." as he watched them – Vi caring Harry and two friends that followed them closely he felt so low, useless "What do I want... and what do I expect to have?" Ron words haunted him 'cos the younger boy was right.

**Harry Dormitory, few minutes later**

As he rested on his bed, Harry observed his best friend "Ron, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Ron came closer to check if Harry needed anything "What is it?"

"You broke your wand for me." Harry stated "How do I repay you?"

"Hermione had done more – but none of us expect you to repay. You had been hurt Harry and even we had to make you suffer." red-headed boy bit on his lip "Your scream was the worst thing I had to survive. You are my brother Harry in anything but blood and Commander by my family and choice. I told you... anything for your sake." Harry looked at him with wonder, but had no power to answer such words – his eyes closed and mind wandered off.

"He will wake up in the morning, more powerful then ever." Vi said as he appeared next to Ron "Wand-master is waiting in the Common-room."

"Thank you." said Ron and looked at Harry sleeping face "I'm glad that we had met – that I was chosen. I will end this war that tainted you so much, brother." Ron eyes rested on Vi "I'm leaving him in your hands until then. I'm going to see how Hermione is doing." with those words he left "Thank them from us, for that book – not many would give it to you."

"I know." Vi looked at his Master with devotion and sat beside his bed, as he linked their hands soft whisper filled the room "I'm your darkness, from now on let me take all the pain and guilt, all the shame you had been given – I'm the one who will bear it. I will give you anything you may desire." Vi lowered his head and while pondering on his own words he let out a sight "I'm perhaps a pathetic as me first Master said – driven by emotions and not as dark as I should be. But you had accepted that, you gave me right to love... that is why I love you." Vi rested his forehead on Harry's and closed his eyes "Never again you will scream like that, those scared me to hell – there is no need for you to feel any pain."

"You love Him." Voice from Harry core responded to vampire plea "Today Master had been set free, I was as well – thank you." rainbow glow filled the room "New Era had come, New Light will fill the earth – Voldemort time had come to an end."

**Next day, Great Hall **

In the morning when students had been eating their meal and Dumbledore was watching them closely as if trying to locate someone Draco suddenly shivered and looked at Blaise with shock. "Hey, did you felt that? This power..."

"Yeah, castle was quite shaken since the morning, disturbance was not of bad source but..." pure-blooded boys looked around "I wonder what had happened."

"Signature is not an unknown one." Draco let out a groan as doors had opened and Harry Potter had entered flanked by Ron, Hermione and the same man who escorted him to the Feast "His core is different then before."

"Headmaster." Harry spoke as he came to the main-table, with a small bow he continued "I would like to talk with you today." his eyes focused on Dumbledore and his familiar who kept close "We had removed "that" and I want to know when were you planning to tell me about my fate – or perhaps you had hoped for me to die in one of the struggles before?" old man sat shocked just like all others.

"Harry, my boy what are you talking about?" Dumbledore looked at him with a hint of fear in the eyes "What have you done?"

"The power he knows not – I can see it now. That power is love." Harry didn't looked at headmaster any more "I will talk with you as we will be more comfortable."

**Dumbledore office, afternoon**

"I have to do something." Vi explained and gave Harry a concerned look "Will you manage?"

"Yes." Harry had entered the room calmly with a small smile on his face "Hello, Headmaster." he sat down and face the old man "I'm expecting an explanation to this. What was in me could have take control any minute – what's more if not for the book I would have to die in the process of killing it. When did you intend to tell me?"

"Harry, my boy I was not sure – that only a speculation. I didn't want to worry you, to take what was left of your childhood." Dumbledore faced his with his blue eyes and shaken expression "What's more if that was indeed true how had you removed IT?"

"I'm not telling. That would cause troubles to everyone." Harry face was still calm "I don't care any more, I could never count on you anyway." old man face shown hurt and pained feelings, but Harry hadn't stopped "Don't give me that look old man – I'm telling the truth. I had to fight my way all the time and you had never once told me the whole truth." he had noticed that Dumbledore wanted to say something but didn't allow him too "No, I'm not going to listen – you will to it this time. I know that there was seven of them – two had already been destroyed. I must find the remaining five to win this. Last one has to be Nagini since she is to smart to be a normal snake, that's living four. Am I right?"

"Yes." Dumbledore whispered "That's what I think as well."

"Good." Harry spoke in more commanding voice "This time I want the whole truth, all you know old man. I need it, so that my men won't waste their time. We have no time to loose."

"All right Harry." Dumbledore looked weak and beaten "You win, you have right to know, after all you are the one who takes all the damage here."

**Astronomic Tower, the same time**

"If you are not ashamed to ask me – then perhaps I can tell you." Vi face was adored by a calm smile now "After all only Mistress and Master realized it before you – that I can love."

"Please tell me – what should I do. I'm weak and apparently of no use... do I even have a right to hope?" Cedric hand formed into a fist "When he has you."

"To love means to give your all to that person, to have no wall between – it is hard for a human, not easy to do. I'm not like that – I can have only one Master and love to Master of free choice is something natural. I first loved his blood then his magic core." Vi eyes flared with blood colour "It is not all but it had been important before I met Master again not too long ago."

"And now?" Cedric pressed on the matter

"The bond calls for absolute love and devotion. He is my light ad I am his dark" Vi voice was filled with something that Cedric had never heard "I desire his attention, I wish he had never met you." Vi explained his face still very calm "But he did, nothing I do or say won't change it. All I can do is serve him well so that I never loose what I have."

"Harry is not like that." Cedric stated but his words were halted by Vi expresion

"I'm not you. I will earn every drop of his precious blood I'm being given. I will earn every glance full of trust." Vi turned away from the boy "That's how we love... and you humans have no right to deprive us of that." Vi eyes flared with passion "Can you tell that you would kill for him - I would anytime. I would that a blame and shame on myself. Anything for my Master. Can you tell that you would do as much?"

* * *

**Preview for the next chapter**

**Privet Drive, stake out**

"We have to hold on – Harry had left them to us."

"We have no time, what do we do?"

"For the sake of Magic.. "

"No, please..."

"It's Voldemort himself."

"Tell the boy from me – You cannot hide, I will reach to you..."

* * *

**Hope you like it – press the button and tell me:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to all who review and read my story**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Safe place to be**

Harry smiled softly at the sight before him – Forbidden Forest at night looked so tempting an alluring. Vi stood beside him with unreadable face "You know, its such a strange place – both alluring and dangerous. Now I can sense all that is inside – good, bad or neutral. Did you know that when I got there I was always in deep troubles?"

"Yes, it is very confusing place– I thought so too at first. Now, it seams just dangerous to you. There is no telling when He will attack and that forest is a good place to start." Vi voice was silent and calculating "Perhaps we should check who in there would support us?"

"Yeah, but I'm not good for that – perhaps Hagrid would do better?" Harry played with his wand a bit and then faced Vi "There is something bothering you,Vi. Care to tell me?"

"It's nothing. I just wonder when it will end." vampire put his hand on Harry shoulder "When my Master will be free of this obligation to kill and suffer for the sake of others." his hand went up to Harry cheek and rubbed it a little before vampire ashamed of this fondness took his hand away "When you will be free to do as you wish."

"Vi." Harry grabbed other man hand and leaned on the other frame "You can see my soul being shattered every day, better then anyone. You can see my weak and shameful side and yet you remain with me. I wish to be stronger, to deserve being your superior."

"My Master is not weak – he is the strongest of all." Vi let his hands to embrace Harry body "My Master is not shameful but full of pride, that is strong enough to take on others pain." vampire buried his face in Harry neck and breathed the scent he loved so much "It was worth to became a vampire just for the sake of this moment – I wish for nothing more then holding you like that at all times." Vi voice was gentle and caring "To protect you from this world. That is what I want..."

"You are my power as well." Harry rested his hand on Vi head to played with his hairs "You cannot be replaced. Mother had been very lucky to find you, I was as well."

"That is my line." Vi laughed into Harry's neck and then slowly moved away "I couldn't have a better Master then you." his eyes were now more focused "What are your orders Master?"

"I need you to contact with Percy." Harry spoke calmly "Thank you, Vi." Harry decided to answer now, to not continue this unspoken pain he placed his hand on his servant back and said "I cannot live without you as well, but..."

"I know." Vi didn't let Harry to end, he just smiled and disappeared with his vampire speed, bloody tears marking his path.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered as he looked after him "One cannot choose who they love. I don't love you like that Vi, your arms are very comforting but not ones I want for myself."

**Durmstrang, Victor office**

Victor looked over the reports and let out a groan "I wish it wasn't my problem." he took out his mirror and chanted "Connect, shatter the air, reach and fill with words." mirror shined and pulsed with power "Harry Potter." Victor ended his chant and waited for Harry face to show in his mirror.

"What?" Harry voice seamed shaken and sad

"I got report, but is everything all right on your side?"

"Yeah. It's nothing." Harry responded

"Regarding your informations from Dumbledore." Victor decided to drop the subject and move on to important matters "Apparently he was right. Riddle was looking for Founders Artefacts. So he had it all planed out the way Dumbledore thinks."

"I see. We should try to locate them." Harry frowned "It's not going to be an easy thing to do."

"Is Vi with you?" asked Victor"I wanted him to clarify something for us."

"I send him to get in touch with my Ministry Spy." Harry said trying to remain calm, he recalled his last talk with Vi " I will tell him that you asked."

"Sure." Victor responded while observing Harry face "You sure that everything is all right?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Harry cut the connection off

"Yeah, right. Its all fine like a hell." Victor bit on his lip "Why do you keep all the painful things to yourself?"

Trisha who was standing by the window all the time whispered softly "This boy had be hurt far beyond we can imagine, he doesn't wish to worry us. But it was quite clear that Vi had shown his true feelings and Harry had to respond with his." girl looked at her Commander "He will blame himself for hurting Vi, but that couldn't be avoided."

"I see." Victor sat down and hold out his hand to the girl "He cannot rest from the pain." she had came closer and sat on the arm of his chair "Why?"

"One day even he may find it – the place he belongs, but it will be only when the other is dead. Voldemort activated the prophecy so there is no escape. Vi will ease Harry pain soon – don't worry."

"What about Cedric?" Victor asked "Can we count on him to protect Harry?"

"That boy may need a little more pushing. We need him to be with Harry – for the sake of his happiness, but as he is now he may only be a burden." Trisha rested her slim frame on Victor and embraced him "But let's take it easy for now, those things needs time."

"You are the one with Visions here." Victor let himself to be lost in her embrace and closed his eyes "I trust you with this. Can you go there for a bit? I got the feeling that Harry may need you more than I." her words were whispered to his ear just before she slowly closed his lips with hers

"Yes, I will miss you."

**Privet Drive, stake out**

Lex was observing the sky, he had the feeling that something was amiss this morning and he couldn't put a finger on what it was. It was as if something was bound to happen and magic tried to warn them.

"Can we leave?" two youngsters asked while looking around "We will summon next shift."

"Sure." Lex bit on his lip "But hurry up. I have a feeling that we may need as many people as possible."

"Why, to tell you the truth I don't see why are we needed here at all. No one with magic cannot enter this house without voiced permission to do so. Blood Wards are very strong." others nodded and looked at Lex

"Yes, but all others are not safe and Master would never forgive himself for putting innocents to death just for living here." Lex response was half-hearted."And I'm not sure about Blood-Wards as well. Voldemort may have a way to pass them. We have no knowledge of what he can truly do."

" That is true." dangerous voice cut into their talk, white-masked people circled them

**Privet Drive 4, kitchen**

Petunia felt that someone tried to enter the wards so she focused on sensing them and let out a scream "They are here."

Dudley bit on his lips "So Harry was right. They want us."

"Vernon." Petunia spoke with calm voice "I have something to ask of you." she face her husband with confidence he had never seen in her "I realize that you are not involved. That you have no Evans blood in you."

"Pet what are you talking about, none of us is involved its just that stupid freak fault."

"You will never again talk about Harry with those words. I detest magic and what it had done to my family, but leave the boy out of it." Petunia looked at her son and husband "I'm going to observe the fight. Those wizards Harry left with us are fighting for our sake I will see this. If needed for the sake of this house I will reinforce the wards."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Dudley asked slowly "You cannot think about it, not like her..."

"I must protect you and Harry as well. This is only safe place for him, place where Evans blood lives. Lily started the spell, but I had ended it by taking him in – I can support it. I'm leaving him to you Dudley, I hope that he will always be able to call your home his." she smiled gently "I was not a good guardian for him, but I had never once forgot what was written in the letter – He is the Saviour of all."

"Harry is?" Dudley asked while recalling last time he had seen his cousin

"Yes, apparently only he can kill that murder who killed Lily. Only he can take revenge for all of his and our kind killed by that murder." Petunia moved to the doors "And he saved you on that day."

"Mom." Dudley moved a bit

"See you later." she left while Vernon was too shocked to move and Dudley began to ponder on what she had told him.

**Outside, just before Blood Wards**

They were panting hard and tried to focus. Death Eaters numbers still grew and Lex was on the verge of panic. Others concentrated on surviving.

"We have to hold on – Harry had left them to us."

"We have no time, what do we do?"

"For the sake of Magic.. "

"No, please..."

"It's Voldemort himself."

From the screams Lex heard that one, everything was lost if that was true

"Tell the boy from me – You cannot hide, I will reach to you..." Voldemort voice was full of malice as he pointed his wand on one of the boys who stood on his way to the house

"No." woman voice was hard and decided 'No one will be killed today.'

"Madam, please go back inside." Lex spoke hastily "Please, we have no means to protect you here."

"You had done well." Petunia said "Come to the Wards protection."

"Avada..." as the green light began to form she didn't think she just moved and pushed Lex , the boy who could be her son inside and covered for him

"No children will die in place." she said as the spell hit her "Isn't that right, Lily?"

Her eyes became empty, Voldemort laughed but all at once strange thing happened... The Wards responded to Petunia plea and burned with the new power.

"Mother!" the scream filled the air and power grew with helpless feeling of lost it began to burn the air away...

"impossible..." Lex whispered while looking at the boy

"Move, we had done enough." Voldemort left with haste as if he was afraid

"What is going on?" Vi decended from the sky

"She died to protect me, and then something happened to the boy - Voldemord escaped just moments ago." Lex was speaking with no emotions "Tell Him that I'm sorry. I had failled in my mission to protect his family."

"You did as well as you could." Vi bit on his lips as the boy fainted "I will tell Harry, but how..." Vi looked at Dudley who now tried to control the Wards power and collapsed "Why... is it always my Master?"

* * *

**Hope you like it – press the button and tell me:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry to keep you. I had been away on business and had no time to update**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**To know about the one you love**

"I'm not strong at all Vi." Harry faced his cousin bed in the hospital wing "If I was a strong one that would never happen." those words of complain hung in the air as Trisha came closer to Harry

"Vi words don't mean you can save everybody." she spoke in place of Vi, who was still away with Percy "Those words mean you try." her hand rested on his shoulder "You are not a God, you don't have a power to save each human. Not on your own, We were to weak, Harry. To weak to obey your orders – don't blame yourself for our lack of power."

"No, they did their best." Harry responded "Got hurt on my orders."

"Not everything we do is for your sake." Trisha faced him properly "We are not slaves Harry, if we didn't wish to protect them with our lives we wouldn't." she stood with pride and glory "You must finally understand – it's about everyone. This fight – is for the sake of the whole world. It's normal to get hurt, you did many times. It's normal to loose sometimes."

"I.. I'm..." Harry didn't know how to respond

"I know." Trisha smiled softly "That you don't think of us this way. But it seam this way when you take all the blame as if we follow you like puppets. You are a Leader but we bear the same responsibility. Never forget that." with that she left

"She is right." silent whisper came from the bed "Mom... was speaking... about that too." his voice was weak but calm

"Dudley." Harry sat by his cousin bed and didn't know what to say "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." his cousin "I will not take pity from you. You must be strong!" last words came out with great strength in them "Don't let it go to waste, our mothers lives – don't loose to him."

**Flashback**

"I must protect you and Harry as well. This is only safe place for him, place where Evans blood lives. Lily started the spell, but I had ended it by taking him in – I can support it. I'm leaving him to you Dudley, I hope that he will always be able to call your home his." she smiled gently "I was not a good guardian for him, but I had never once forgot what was written in the letter – He is the Saviour of all."

"Harry is?" Dudley asked while recalling last time he had seen his cousin

"Yes, apparently only he can kill that murder who killed Lily. Only he can take revenge for all of his and our kind killed by that murder." Petunia moved to the doors "And he saved you on that day."

**End of the flashback**

Dudley slowly rose his upper body of the bed and face Harry "My home is yours, now and forever. I will shelter your and any of your blood. By the Evans blood we share and deaths for that sake I bind myself to the Wards. I will never stop nor betray – I seal that by my soul." magic danced around the muggle boy who looked determined "I know that our home was never best place to you. But it can change – you are the only family I have left."

"You father would take you in." Harry pointed out

"Perhaps, but it would mean letting mother death go to waste. Apart from that he saw me Harry on our lawn – when magic entered me. When I merged with the Wards, there is not telling what he would do."

"Dudley..." Harry winced that other words, another person lost family for his sake

"House is on me so there will be no troubles as your man informed me that I can emancipate." Dudley ignored Harry pained face "That Madman is afraid of what our blood can do. I saw his face when he run away. He was afraid of Evans blood power."

**Next day, Great Hall at the breakfast **

Dumbledore watched Harry as the boy sat down with his friends to eat his meal, he seamed silent and sad – that was understandable, but there was something else in his eyes too. Boy had changed again, grown.

"Headmaster." Snape whispered "What's the matter?"

"It's Harry. That boy is growing up so fast."

"Isn't that a need?" Snape looked at Lily son "Lily also was strong and that father of his – had great deal of a power too."

"I made so many mistakes." Albus Dumbledore smiled sadly "This child will not trust me any more."

"Perhaps with time." Snape looked at older man "He will forgive."

"Maybe, how is Dudley?"

"Boy is a living wonder – no ordinary human should be able to survive such a magical shower." Snape smirked "But we are talking about Potter cousin – perhaps it's a family trait."

During that time Cedric came to the Hospital Wing – he wanted to see if Harry cousin was all right. To make sure, that no one would attack the muggle boy.

"I know you." Dudley spoke from the corner, as if he hid after hearing that someone was coming "You tried to help us back then."

"Why are you hiding?" Diggory asked with wonder

"For safety. I know that in this place danger lurks more then anywhere else. Harry had told me." Dudley returned to his bed "Why did you came?"

"I wanted to ask about Harry." answer came out without thinking

"I see." boy smirked "What do you want to know?"

Cedric blinked at the voice "I..."

"You should think about being of use in this war." Dudley spoke in the voice full of pride "And yet you are here. To ask about Harry – I know that your behaviour hurt him over the times. Since our last meeting you didn't change." boy bit on his lip and spoke with less harsh voice "I hurt him too, before. My family did. But we were mixed in this against our will – can you say the same?"

"I care for Harry." Cedric said instead of more fitting words of love

"Harry loves you. I can tell that 'cos of the bond we now share – Harry and I." those words hung in the air "But I hope that he will choose Vi – you are not worthy of his love, if you are ashamed of your feelings."

"I..." Cedric didn't know what to say

"You have no need to know about Harry past – you should think about his future, like others do. There is no need to ask me about things that He can tell you on his own." Dudley face shown no anger now only hope and a wishing "If you are to became the power he knows not you must grow you like they did. Harry needs you... no matter what we want, that one fact will not change." boy was teaching him as if Cedric was the younger one "From what I know there is no need to be ashamed too. Your world is far more understand about such matters then mine. And he is Harry Potter – so he can be with one he chooses."

"You mean that the only reason of this situation I'm in now is my own weakness." Cedric summed it all up.

"Yes." Dudley closed his eyes "I need some more rest if you would let me."

"Thank you."

Vi was smiling sadly from behind the window – he heard whole conversation and hoped that his Master would be happy with the outcome. He truly hoped, but still crimson tears came from his eyes "For my Master sake..."

* * *

**Hope you liked it – the battle will come soon and the time for Malfoy plot as well.**

**Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

**DA **

_"Don't refuse Harry – we are not like children of this school. You know that we aren't – Durmstrang teaches black magic too." Victor said calmly "We can be of help and we wouldn't be burden on you, we can fight for our lives. I don't think bad of Cedric, but he as the older one should have protect you not the other way around, since he was chosen as the best of your school. We are not like he is, sons of Durmstrang would be of use to you." _

Harry was thinking about those words, it was not loge ago – but now he knew the difference. To tell the truth, he came to the realization, that if he had attended Durmstrang to begin with... then perhaps... "No, its not like that – without Dumbledore and others I wouldn't get to this point."

"Master." Vi voice reached Harry ears and he stopped think of other things, his servant sat next to him on the bed and reached out to rub Harry face "What is it?"

"I came back." Harry said, his face leaning to Vi touch "And this place will be attacked soon, as it always had been – people will get hurt for my sake."

"Master." Vi whispered, not knowing how to calm him, he turned back as he heard a noise

"Then show us Harry." Neville spoke in his gentle voice, but he seamed determined and ready "Teach us how to protect ourselves and you." boy sat down on his own bed and looked at Harry and Vi "It's painful to watch. How you are afraid of the battle – not with the fear of yourself getting hurt but us. We had not suffered like the Durmstrang kids did – we have no discipline compared to them." pure-blood boy sighed "But we have a will – at least some of us have. To aid you – to protect the world and you, who is the hope."

"Neville... what are you?" Harry stood up and Vi rose up as well "You are telling me to teach you how to fight? You think that I would lead more to this mess?"

"No, I'm telling you to teach me since we have no choice in the matter – He wants Hogwart, so no matter where you are he will reach here." boy looked up with pride "I will then have no choice. This school is the bastion of the light Harry – I and many other will fight to protect it for the sake of our children, our blood."

"Family is everything." Harry whispered "Pure-blood tradition."

"I am a pure-blood Harry. Fact that I don't act like Malfoy doesn't change a matter nor the fact that nearly a squib." Neville laughed softly "I have my parents will to carry out too."

"Will?" Harry asked, but Vi had stopped him

"Don't ask yet. He is not ready." Vampire smiled at Neville and spoke once more "It's good that you remember – may the magic bless your family."

"The same to your household, Dark-one. May the magic flow within your blood." Neville looked at Harry once more "My family was loyal to yours – just like Ron is to be by your side I was supposed too. But it was judged that I am to weak and would slow you down."

"Dumbledore." Harry breathed out "I'm going to..."

"No, he was right in my case." boy responded and he didn't send me away – I should have come to you."

"I see." Harry composed himself

"As Vi said I am not ready yet – to be sworn to you, to make an oath." boy bit on his lip "I have a task before that."

"Do you want me teach you for that task of yours?" Harry asked

"Yeah, but the rest is true as well – we need it Harry." other boy moved back to the doors and left

"Vi, inform Hermione that I need her – order Ron to gather everyone in the common-room."

"You will start with this House?" Vi asked matter of factly

"Yeah, I need to know who can I trust in other ones."

**Common-room, 20 minutes later **

Harry as he was stepping down to the Common-room recalled Trisha words from before...

_"I don't believe it – you..." Trisha breathed hard "You seam to think that you are just a normal person – I bothered me in the hall too."_

Harry looked at his friends and breathed hard – he had a mission and his feelings should not get in the way. Neville was right – they had no choice, learning could save their lives.

"Hail to the Lord and Hail to the Saviour – the trust and the bonds shall bind this room. Hail to the strongest, Hail to light – those who betray shall die!" Hermione voice was soaking with magic, it reached with it ancient power to every corner of room. Magic sang from the wands as each one accepted the old ritual.

"What is it?" Seamus asked looking angry "You are pulling my magic!"

"I only do what is right and just." Hermione said "This invocation was called upon the every student of this house, in times of The Founders. Later was used in the times of need, such as this time."

"I had asked Hermione to invoke it." Harry looked at others and spread his magic in order to have their submitted, there was not even a whisper now "I have something to tell you and I need to know that none of will betray me."

"We are not Snakes."mumbled Seamus

"My parents were killed 'cos of the man who was in our House, Peter made it possible. That coward had no pride, but was 'a Lion'."

"Harry, does this gathering means.." Neville smiled brightly

"Yes, I'm going to share my past with you – I'm going to tell you what will come. Then if you still desire to assist me, you may." Harry nodded to Trisha who up until now stood at the other end of room "You may do it now."

_"Soon the one that holds the power to defeat a Dark Lord will be born...Born from those who came against him three times and lived. He will be born when the seventh month will be coming to end... And even 'thu Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, he shall have the power that Dark One doesn't know... One of them must die from the hand of another, since none of them can live as the other is also alive... The one that holds the power to defeat a Dark Lord will be born when the seventh month will be coming to end"*_

"This is the prophecy made about Voldemort and an unknown child many years ago. At that year two had fitted into the rule, but Tom Riddle had picked not a Pure-blooded Neville, but a Half-blood like himself." Harry looked at them with stern face "Yes, it could have been Neville – but Tom saw more danger in Half'-blood, perhaps 'cos of his own drive to be the best."

"Harry Potter, son of James and Lily was what Voldemort choose." Trisha spoke once more "That began the hunt for Potters, Longbottoms were in the heat of battle while Potters were sent back to the house."

"There is no changing it – Voldemort put the wheel of destiny this way. I decided that it will never happen again, I will sand by and watch. I will not wait until everything falls." Harry words were hard stones "You are in the middle of it – you know me, he will hunt you as well."

"Just like your family." Levander said "Just 'cos of the ties we have."

"Yes." Harry bit on his lip "Just to make me suffer even a bit more."

"Then, let's make the choice ourselves." Neville spoke up "Just like my parents did – I will protect the one who is to save all. My duty and wish..."

"The danger exist no matter what we choose – then why not choose what is right?" Dean asked

"Right?" Seamus looked at others with a glint of fear "I will not take part in this..."

"After this meeting is over I will clean up your memory of it – if you will desire to be out." Hermione played with her wand

"You can do this?" few voices asked in disbelief

"I sure can and Harry knows more of magic then any of us. He is willing to teach you – nothing will bind you to follow his orders."

"The only thing I require is an oath that you will not join Tom – Voldemort." Harry said "I'm not him, not looking for followers, but I wish you would know how to fight."

"For the sake of the pledge." Neville stepped near to Harry "Don't you know? As a students of this school you had entered the contract with it. Hogwart is teaching you and you shall protect it."

"What can you teach us?" Paravti asked

"To fight..." Fred jumped to assist Harry

"To protect..." George was right behind him

"From the one who only destroys." Ginny stood by her brothers

"But first I will show you – Hogwart Defence Army – my past, all I did, all I saw – all what was done to me." Harry produced a stone tablet and everyone felt the pull, magic danced in the air...

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered "But you have to see, to understand..." Vi pulled his Master closer to him and they both had been taken by the mist as well.

* * *

Please review:)

* * *

Next time

**In the memory of... **

**those who died...**

**those who gave up their everything...**

**those who protected...**

**the one who saw all of it!**


End file.
